Art Music and Romance
by Clockworks' Angel
Summary: People keep things hidden for a reason, most people stick to themselves while others try to unravel the mystery's beyond the eye. But sometimes music and art can be clues to the puzzle. A man in a tree with a drawing pad, and a musician who finds an interest what will become of this fascination. All characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare (all human)
1. Chapter 1 - Not my best Move

**Hey guys so I had this idea sitting in a tree writing so hope you like it i have put it as K+ but I'm still not sure at this point so. let me know in reviews what you think please and thank you:) **

**Disclaimer is in the summery just so you know **

It was quiet and I could hear the wind howling along with the slight rattle of tree leaves to my left. I breathed in with ease at the cool fresh air. I then realized that I had fallen asleep in the tree I had been perched in. I probably dozed off while drawing the beautiful landscape which lay before me, in that sudden thought I opened my eyes and saw my A3 drawing pad open on my lap with an incomplete drawing plastered onto the page.

I leaned forward slightly to get a better look at were my pencil could have fallen and before I knew it I felt a burning pain stab through my lower back along with a silent yet still audio crack, "crap" I mutter to my self as I stumble to my feet. "That was my new pencil" I said once again to no one in particular feeling rather upset with myself. This was the fourth pencil I had gotten in the past week I couldn't find a good pencil since I lost flow (yes I named my previous pencil) Flow had been with me since senior year until recently after two years of faithfulness she ran way to short, I could barely draw with her anymore so I was forced to go on the hunt for a new favorite which unfortunately wasn't going to well.

I bent down to retrieve my now two part pencil which was laying on the floor, when another ghastly wind swept past me this time sending shivers down my spin causing me too jump.

"You OK?" I heard a voice call out to me I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around seemingly shell shocked at the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes upon I found my self not being able to speak properly and blurting out some random syllables which sounded a bit like brrmmmh although I am really not even 1.4% sure that was right to be honest.

"Sorry, I don't speak brrmmmh you will have to rephrase," so the silky voice had just confirmed what I had suspected I had said although hearing him speak again made me even more lost for words then before.

"Ahhh" I said this time looking up at this mysterious stranger, who had such a way with words and here I am making baby sounds at him like I never even learned who to speak English, maybe his beauty had some sort of power making people so star struck by the amazingness which was him.

"aww you're too cute but sorry darling I don't speak ahhh either try again maybe this time English" the stranger said adding a sexy wink on the end. Ahhh what the hell did I just call this guy's wink sexy? I can only imagine the horrible shade of red my skin must be at this point and to top it off I was still mute with no words coming out my mouth although I desperately wanted to say hi it just…..just wouldn't come out my mouth. So I did the only thing that I could think of doing and turned around ready to walk away, when all of a sudden I felt a hand rest upon my shoulder.

"Don't leave," the man then paused for a brief second before continuing "please"

" w-w-w-h—y- n-n-n-ot" great I finally find my voice but it sounds just as bad as the babbling now he's really going to think I never learned to speak English properly, so I just kept my fingers crossed that he understood what I had said.

"Firstly, you haven't answered my question from before." He stated with a sympathetic look about him that made me feel slightly flustered.

"W-w-w-w-h-h-a-t?" I asked sounding seriously stupid to my own ears and probably looking very confused.

"Oh, you are just too cute," wait what? "The questions were I asked you if you were alright."

Damn why does he have to be so sexy err I probably look like I'm a tomato the rate he's making me blush.

"U-u-u-m-m, yeah w-w-h-y y-o-u a-s-s-k?" damn it I sound so idiotic at least I got the 'yeah' out of my mouth without a stutter. I mentally slapped myself for not even construction the sentence properly.

"Really I just saw you fall from like way up there in the top of the tree." He said this with a dramatic gesture pointing to the top of the tree where I had been perched a mere 5 minutes ago, Before tumbling to what felt like my doom, but that was in the past now and it turns out it wasn't my doom in the end.

"Umm well yeah it, it d-didn't hurt" wow I did it I said a sentence almost stutter free in front of this beautiful man.

"Well I had better make sure of that, any one I can call?"

"I'm I'm n-not d-dyeing you know, I-I I'm fine"

"I can see that you're not dying but, I just wanted to see if there was anyone I could call for you"

"Well umm no there's not but that doesn't matter." I couldn't believe I just told this man that, I had told almost no one (given that's probably because I know no one to tell)

I leaned down to pick up my drawing pad which at this point was on the floor because it fell with me, but before I could pick it up there was a glittery hand with blue finger nails on each of his long slender fingers.

"e-e-e-e-x-u-s-e-mm-e" shit the stuttering is back 'yay' I didn't even know why I was stuttering was it because I didn't want him to see my drawings? Well if it was that it was clearly too late to stop him he was already paging through the book like he was the art teacher and I his giddy, shy and emo kid.

"Wow these are amazing!"

"Uh thanks"

As I said that he took the drawing part of the broken pencil out of my hand and wrote something on the inside front page of the pad. What was he writing?

**OK guys I hope you liked it please please review I really would like to know what people think. plus I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but i think they make stories more interesting to read :) and I know I haven't mentioned names in this yet (although i am sure you know who who is right?) Ideas are also very welcome cos I'm kind of an amateur at this.**

**Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2 - The broken pencil message

**Chapter 2**

**Alright I finished it i am pretty happy with it too, well the story part and have introduced someone new her so hope you enjoy please let me know please.**

**I also wanna say thanks to everyone who followed or review and all that stuff it really gave me ****Confidence to carry on YAY **

**I also wanna thank BlackHeartedTigress for the constructive criticism for the last chapter (I did fix the grammar and spelling as best i could) and also it helped make this chapter better so thank you :) with that said i really appreciate and support constructive criticism it helps me so much anyway here it is**

Alec POV

As I started to peer over his hand writing in my drawing pad I tried to see what he was writing but he kept covering up. What was he trying to do?

I gave up trying to sneak a peek at what was under this sparkly mans hand since he was clearly not going to let me look until he was finished. I glanced down at my watch to see what the time was since I had somewhere to be by 6:30. 'Ahh what it's already 20 past!" I yelled at my self forgetting about the man stood in front of me for a second. He glanced up at me from the corner of my drawing pad with his eye brows frowned and his lips pushed together as he looked up and straight into my eyes I felt as if I was going to melt.

"So he speaks?" he said with a questionable look on his face and I could feel my face start going a dark shade of red so I grabbed my drawing pad and ran.

I don't know why I ran but I know that I did. It was the only thing I could think of doing I was just nervous and scared, for a second I thought he would try to stop me like before but he didn't which felt like such a was a relief.

Magnus POV

Blue eyes, black hair, red cheeks, drawing pad and tree, that was what was going through my head when I sat down at my desk my study, which compared to the rest of my apartment was very dull. The person who owned the place before me died in this study of old age so I decided to leave it the same in her memory the rest of the apartment was shining a lot mostly because of the glitter sprawled everywhere but I loved it.

The whole room had a sort of Victorian air about it, there was a wooden chair rail going along the middle of the wall which stood out quite a bit next to the old white paint which was starting to look a bit yellow. It had red velvet curtains hanging down were the windows were, I always kept them closed so I could concentrate better, and the dark pine desk sat in front of the closed curtains and wooden window.

I had gone to the park earlier that afternoon to fined some inspiration for a new song or maybe even new album, I decided on going there because I had heard that there were beautiful mountain top views with stunning sun sets, it was also quiet and a nice place to be alone since no one usually went there kids were to busy playing on those electronic things these days.

Even though I didn't find the kind of inspiration I was looking for I did find something which was why, blue eyes, black hair, red cheeks, drawing pads and a tree was looming in my thoughts. To be very honest with you I had no idea the man was even in the tree until I saw him fall out of it. I had been to busy watching the sun setting into the mountains and being lost in my thoughts.

I pulled out a paper from one of the wooden drawers and then scrambled into my pocket for the pencil. The man , who's name I still didn't know but was hoping to find out soon, was too busy being nervous and slightly scared that he forgot I had the one half of his broken pencil.

I decided I would use this pencil to right my album dedicated to him whether he knew it or not. At that thought I smirked to my self. But I was quickly interrupted when I heard a knock at my study door.

_Knock knock _

Alec POV

When I got to the hospital it was already 20 to 7, Jem wasn't going to be too impressed that I was almost 20 minutes late for his session. You see even though Jem was my shrink he was still the closest thing I had to a friend and he knew it.

When I got into the psychologist section of the hospital I slumped my self into one of the waiting room chairs, I knew because I was late Jem had probably let someone else go in before me it would make sense so I took the time to take in surroundings, although I had been here enough times to navigate my way out blind folded it was something I did out of habit.

Nothing had really changed since last week the walls were still a shocking white which I swear could make you blind if you stared long enough, the chairs were a maroon sort of red and there was a tiled floor with a small carpet on top of it and on top of the carpet sat a coffee table with a stack of magazines and colouring books for kids on top of it.

When I spotted the crayons on the edge of the table I had remembered that the sparkling man had written something on the inside of my drawing pad. With that thought in mind I whipped the book open I turned the page so I could read what he had written.

It read: **_Hey blue eyes, my name is Magnus by the way, I figured I wouldn't get to tell you since I had a feeling you would have to or want to leave soon. I would really like to know who you are since you are beautiful so with that said, _**

**_074 153 9918 call me ;) _**

What? Thought to my self did he just say I was beautiful? no way! He was the beautiful one I really wanted to call him but I couldn't really do that here could I? I doubt he would even know who I am since well he doesn't know me! He probably forgot already anyway right?

**Sorry about the two cliffhangers but as i said i think it makes things more interesting plus it gives me a springboard for the next chapter, constructive criticism just a word an idea or even a i hated that i want to know it helps a lot so please review thanks guys will try update soon again so**

**until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Just do it

**Ok guys guess what :D I fished this one early, very early if I might add but I was exited I had a lot to put in this chapter so it is a bit lone but hopefully it is worth it. I have such plans for this but for it to go according to plan I need help and all so read and review I would very much like to know so here it is**

Chapter 3

Alec POV

I was sitting in the hospital waiting for my psychologist, Jem to come and tell me it was time for my weekly session. But that wasn't what was currently on my mind, what was on my mind was whether or not to call, I looked down at the writing in front of me to get the name, "Magnus" I whispered to myself it was such a nice name and it rolled off my tongue so naturally giving my stomach butterflies.

I opted for just putting the number into my phone for now, I didn't actually know if I wanted to call him but even if I did it was something I couldn't do now the main reason for that was I was sitting in a shrink's office.

It was now 10 past 7 and I had been here for almost an hour so I decided, what the hell I'll just Text him there's no harm in that right?

Magnus POV

I was pretty sure I knew who had knocked but I turned around just to be sure before greeting them, " Woolsey, Will how are the two of you today?" Woolsey Scott was my band Manager, who had a blonde fuzzy hair and reminded me of an old professor to me, he was looked rather angry at Will I really don't think he can stand Will very well, who by the way is the pianist in my band who had black hair and bottle blue eyes now that I think about it had a slightly similar colouring to the man who was haunting my thoughts for the last hour probably.

"Really Magnus you saw us this morning what's got you in such a happy mood?" Will asked as grouchy as ever, but I was used to it he was always crouch.

"Will he can be happy if he wants to be, personally I would much rather have him happy since he is the one who writes the music for us." I can always count on Woolsey but I spoke or rather thought to soon as he wasn't finished yet. "But I do agree with Will's question why are you so happy? I haven't seen you like this since well since, Camille"

"Don't bring her up." I stated way to sternly for my own good it was something I didn't like or didn't want to talk about I just wanted to forget about her, I think about the blue eyed beauty I had meet almost an hour ago, I wonder if he has seen the note yet? I wonder if he has but just doesn't call because he isn't the least bit interested. Or wait was he even gay? And what did he mean when he said he had no one? Why was he in such a rush? I had so many questions for that darling man, the most obvious one being, what's your name?

"Earth to Magnus, buddy are you there?" it was Will this time.

"Uumm yeah I just got caught up thinking about.. umm.. about.. something.. yeah thinking about something" damn that sounded like I was thinking about a certain somebody.

"you know what I think Will, I think Magnus likes someone"

"and who exactly would that be I'm to busy to even go out"

"Of course, too busy to go out. That's why no-one was home when we got here..." Will said sarcastically. Will said sarcastically

"Wait how long have you guys been here?" now I was slightly freaked out.

"Don't worry we only just got here we saw you walking into the front door before we got here Will is just being incompetent, so were where you then?"

I sighed in relief before answering "o I went for a walk I needed some inspiration I guess."

"did you find any"

"I think so" I let the rest of my sentence trail off as I walked in to the kitchen (which yes was sparkly) and turned the kettle on, " coffee for Will, tea for Woolly right guys?"

I got a much harmonized Please I wonder just then if they had rehearsed that or if it was a random coincidental thing.

Woolsey and Will stayed until at least 9 or 10 like they always did but I decided to got to be at around 8 with my phone to see if I had gotten any missed calls or anything. My phone was an IPhone 5 with a very sparkly cover of a rainbow I only like the rainbow because it had well All the colours of the rainbow on it.

Alec POV

**Umm hi this is the weirdo from the park, you asked me to like call but I can't really call right now so I guess I'm gonna send this.**

I sent the message not really caring that it sounded really stupid, since nothing could be a bigger embarrassment then earlier that day he didn't reply right away so I figured he either hadn't read it yet or didn't know who I was.

It was a good thing he didn't answer right away because just as I put my old bashed up Samsung into my pocket I saw Jem standing next to me.

"Come on then Alec, lets go" I stood up and followed Jem as we walked into his office, I really like it because it was calming he had old paintings on the walls a big desk with a swirling chair behind it with a circular arrangement of couches. As I walked in he closed the door behind me gesturing for me to sit down on one of the couches.

I was used to these meetings with Jem mostly he asked me how things were, if I'd met anyone, if had spoken to any of my family recently but the answers were always the same, good no, no and so on. Today wasn't much different and I hadn't told him about Magnus either I didn't know how he would react since he didn't know I was gay although it probably wouldn't be a bad reaction since he was a shrink anyway and seemed like an understanding person.

Jems phone started ringing so I took the time to look at some of the pictures on the wall behind his desk and as I got a closer look I realized that he had one of my drawings up and my face went red it was the one he asked me to draw of him and his brother, no wait it was his friend who he was closer than brothers with, now I remember.

It was when I first started seeing Jem and he suggested I do something else other then well what I was doing to get my self in this place first of all. He gave me a picture of himself with his silvery hair and petite pretty boy face and another man with black hair and blue eyes with a very stern face, he had asked me to draw it and bring it back next time come so I did and now it hangs there on the wall behind the swirly chair. After he was finished on the phone we spoke a bit about various things and I left with him reminding me that I should at least try to get back in contact with my family, which I blandly ignored.

When I got home to my flat I walk into my tidy room with plan white walls a desk, bed and built in wardrobe. I shoved my drawing pad into a drawer in my desk pulled out my phone from my pocket and slumped onto my bed looking at my phone which read 1 new message. What if it was from Mangus! I suddenly went into shock and stared at the phone before opening the message.

**Another kind of cliff hanger hope you can wait till then, hopefully tomorrow depends on a few things other wise in the next few days, we all know Magnus hasn't forgotten our dear Alec but what is he going to say.**

**I would like to hear ideas in reviews, if you want that is…. But I would like it :D**

**Anyway as I always say until next time…..**


	4. Chapter 4 - Finally I get his Name

**"Umm hi this is the weirdo from the park, you asked me to like call but I can't really call right now so I guess I'm gonna send this." This is here just to remind you of what Alec had sent to Magnus.**

Alec POV

I just stared at my old Samsung not sure what to do. In a way I was hoping it was Magnus but there was a small part of me that was wishing he had no idea who I was and left it at that. I closed my eyes and pressed the enter button to open the message. Slowly I let my eyes open and rest on my phone's screen. He remembered, he actually remembered me.

**I was wondering when I would get something on my phone informing me that my blue-eyed angel didn't forget about me. So listen sweet cheeks, I have a problem. I can't save your number if I don't know your name... **

**PS You're not a weirdo **

As I read his message my cheeks started heating up. Did he just refer to me as his blue-eyed angel? I had to reply immediately telling him my name before he calls me something else that would make me blush. Although it was late and he was probably asleep, I sent him a message anyway.

**It's Alec **

It was a very short message but I didn't want to say anything more, just in case I messed up. I know it was text and I could delete stuff but even over text I was awkward. My suspicions of him being asleep were wrong since I got a reply almost instantly and I felt my stomach fill with butterflies. I feel like I'm a teenage girl.

**Alec, as in Alexander right? If so I shall call you... my Alexander the Sexy since Alexander the Great is already taken...**

I thought to myself, what the _hell_ is with this guy, even over text he can still make me blush.

** Alec is fine.**

I really didn't know what to say. He was making me blush so much with his seductive way of speaking.

**Oh fine. I shall call you my Alexander**

There he goes again using my full name with a 'my' in front of it so I had to correct him. I replied with a simple:

**Alec**

**Fine then, you can be my Alec, how's that?**

There he goes again with the 'my' thing. How can he do that when we don't even know each other. I had to tell him this.

**I don't even know you.**

**O**bviously, he doesn't see what the problem:** Your point being? **

**Well, I just met you a few hours ago and you're already saying 'my Alec'.What's with that? **I had to bring this up with him because it was really making me feel awkward and fluffy inside.

**Well, I guess you could say that I'm a bit like a spoiled brat. If I see something I like it has to be mine. **

When I read that message I froze, not sure of what to say. I mean this magnificent man who goes by the name Magnus, hang on a second he goes by the name Magnus, he wore a lot of glitter, he wore make up and tight clothing... was he... oh hell no... he couldn't be... no frickin' way he was Magnus Bane! Was he? How did I not see that before?

This time instead of answering his previous text, which at this point I was totally avoiding since he couldn't have been the one to send it I sent:

**You are Magnus frickin' Bane! You're famous!**

It took him a minute or two to reply but either way he did, and not with any less sassyness then before.

**Well yes my darling I am, how did it take you so long to figure it out? My name is so outstanding I am almost certain no one else has one quite like it.**

I had to think for a bit before I answered. Why had it taken me so long? Oh yes, because I was in a psychologist ward I wasn't really thinking about whether he was famous or not but like hell I was telling him that. Before I had the chance to even think about what to tell him. My phone started ringing with Linkin Park's song Numb. Shit! It was him. Why was he calling me? At this point my face had started burning up even more. After the intro of the song played through I finally got the courage to pick up the phone and press the answer button.

"Hello, my dearest Alexander." I could tell he was smirking and all I was thinking was, G_reat. He added a dearest to the my Alexander._

"So, are you going to be mute during the call too? Or am I going to get the privilege of hearing your gorgeous voice again?" At that point I knew it was possible for my face to start heating up and going even more red. I pulled my shirt collar away from my neck and took a hard swallow to try get air to breathe. "Umm... Hi?" Now that I knew exactly who he was, it was even harder for me to speak to him. Great.

"Hello." His voice is so silky and smooth and he has such a way with words it's unreal, he is so perfect.

"So you're.. ehh.. you're f-f-f-famous?" I said taking another gulp. It was a little easier to talk to him when he wasn't standing in front of me, but I was still a nervous wreck.

"Yep," he said popping the 'p' at the end of the word and then continuing, " I thought you may have known that when you saw my name. How did it take you so long?"

"Ummm... I don't.. I don't know." How the hell was I blushing so hard from just talking to him on the phone?

"That's not really an answer, but I'll let it pass. Imagine me winking at the end of that sentence." _Who even says something like that?_ I asked myself although it was a pretty good image to go with his sentence.

"Okay, b-b-but w-w-h-y g-g-i-v-e me y-you-r n-u-m-m-ber if-f you'-r-re f-famous?"

"You are so cute when you stutter you know, but as for your question, I told you if I like what I see I want it." A valid reason, but why would he like me? Why would he want me, and why am I always asking myself these questions when I could ask him? I didn't have the chance to ask before he started speaking again.

"Well, my sweet Alec, I only called so I could tell you that your drawings are amazing. I would love for you to draw me sometime over coffee. Also, of course, so that I could hear your sweet, stuttering voice before I went to bed. I will text you the details for tomorrow in the morning, or at least later in the morning since it is now 1:30. Good night my dear Alexander."

"Wait what? What's happening tomorrow?" I said this so quickly I didn't even really know I was saying it until it was out. I heard a little snicker from the other side of the phone followed by beeping which signalled he had hung up.

I took the phone from my ear and stared at it in confusion for a second before it vibrated in my hand with an incoming text: **Sweet dreams, babe ;) **

What the hell had I just gotten my self into was the last thing I thought before falling asleep with an image of a certain someone in my head.

**Righty Alec and Magnus filled chapter of just them talking :D I thought it would be a good idea. I was kind this time and didn't really leave it on a cliff-hanger.**

******I have a very important request to make (yes it does involve reviews but don't stress) I would very much like everyone to drop a review ****containing a song which suites Alec form Magnus for in his Album. It can be a song which is by someone famous someone not very well known or it can even be song you guys wrote as long as it portrays Malec :D i don't even mind what genre. I'm counting on you guys :P **

**Until next time...**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Feel again

**Okay, yes it is early but earlier I found out that today (19th May) is Magnus Glitter Bane Alec's birthday, so I decided to write this for her as a "gift" of kind, so hope its okay.**

**Alec POV **

I could hear what was happening around me before I was fully awake. I could hear Church clawing at something that was probably the bedroom curtain, but I couldn't be bothered about that now; he would pay later. Right now I was concentrating on the fact that I was happy and I was smiling. This _never_ happened. _'Maybe seeing Jem is actually helping me_' the voice in my head said, although I knew the voice was wrong since I knew way too well it was the fact that I have Magnus'(THE MAGNUS BANE) number and he called me last night and we spoke for almost three hours.

When I thought that I immediately open my eyes and let out a content sigh. It was then that my phone's alarm went off. "Little late for that," I muttered to myself. I then picked up the worn out phone from the wooden lamp table next to my bed and looked at the screen with one eye open and one eye closed. It was still top early for such a bright light.

When I looked more carefully at the screen my eyes opened fully in shock at what I saw. 14 new messages and 4 missed calls! I had never had so many messages or calls on my phone all at once. Which I suppose made sense as there was no-one else _to_ call or text me.

4 of the messages were from Magnus. The first one was sent five minutes after we said goodnight.

**OK I know I said I would tell you in the morning, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't sleep knowing you didn't know the details.**

The second and third were set right after each other.

**The details for our date tomorrow/today, however you want to think of it, are as following :**

**Meet me where we met by the park, at the same time too.**

The last message from him was sent a few minutes before my alarm went off, asking how I slept. I answered this one with a two word text saying: **OK, you?**

I then went on to look at the rest of my texts. Three were from my sister telling me to 'answer the DAMN phone', which meant that the four missed calls were probably from her too. Why after almost three years would she want to talk to me now, and why leave so many calls? Something was up. I didn't bother with looking at the last seven messages and scrolled down my contact list searching for Izzy.

I found her rather quickly, as I didn't have many contacts, and pressed the call button.

"Alec! I thought something had happened!" This was the first thing she had said to me since the time after Max passed away and my parents kicked me out. Now, I was a little worried.

"Umm... Hi Iz. What's up?" I was pretty confused. The way she greeted me was a making me a little anxious.

"Alec. Don't you know?"

"What? What am I meant to know Iz?"

"I was so sure they would contact you..." Isabelle's voice was now sounding very confused, I didn't have time to ask her again about what was happening before she continued, "Alec, why aren't you at work?"

"Shit! Iz, what's the time?"

"It's almost eight, but don't bother going in." For a second I wondered why my alarm clock went off late before I realized it wasn't the first time it had gone off that morning. Another thought dawned on me; why was my sister telling me not to go into work?

"What? Why? I don't get money from Mom and Dad! I need to work!"

"Alec, just watch the news." With that she hung up. Worry filled me; her voice had sounded so raw and sad.

I stared at the phone for a second before looking at the rest of the messages.

The were all from work. _Crap, this is the part where they fire me for being late,_ I thought, but little did I know just how wrong I was.

**Magnus POV**

"I've found a new inspiration for our next album guys!" I said to the band as I walked around the blue recording studio, handing sheet music to everyone as I continued, "This is the first song I have written. More are coming soon."

"Did you happen to find this 'inspiration' in the park?" It was Will who spoke. He had a huge grin on his face, still wanting to know what, or more appropriately who, the inspiration was.

I sent him a dismissive look and continued with what I was saying," It's called Feel Again. Shall we begin?"

A rumble of sounds went through the room as everyone agreed and began the song.

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I've had till my feet went numb Praying like a fool that's been on the run Heart still beating but it's not working It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you I feel again Yeah with you I can feel again

Yeah

Woo-hoo (x4)

I'm feeling better since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face And I've never went back trying to replace everything that I broke till my feet went numb Praying like a fool that just shot a gun Heart still beating but it's not working It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing Oh my heart is numb

But with you I feel again And with you I can feel again

But with you (I'm feeling better since you know me) I feel again (I was a lonely soul but that's the old me) Yeah with you (I'm feeling better since you know me) I can feel again (I was a lonely soul)

Woo-hooo

All through the song I was thinking about the meeting I was gong to have with my Blue eyed angle and it gave me courage to go on

Woo-hooo (x4)

(I'm feeling better since you know me) (I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me) (I'm feeling better since you know me) (I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me) (I'm feeling better since you know me) (I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)

I'm feeling better since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me A little wiser now but you show me Yeah, I feel again Feel again...

"Wow! This is really good," Woolsey said, smiling at me approvingly. He was the only one I'd told about Alec. Then again I told him everything.

"Thanks Woolly," I said grinning at the nickname I just gave him.

"Yeah, it was good ,we want more! What's the album gonna be called, man," It was Simon who spoke now. As the nerd of our group he was the technical producer, or as Will says, the technical geek.

"I don't know yet," I said with a shrug.

**Alright that was a good update I think. The song is Feel again by One Republic so I don't own that. Thanks Magnus Glitter Bane Alec for telling about it.**

**Also thanks to BlackHeartedTigress for beta reading my chapters. Its much appreciated.**

**Still want/ need more songs for Magnus' Album. I have a few good ones already so I wanna see what else people come up with. Ideas for the Album Name would be good too. Thanks guys!**

**Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Blood, Tears and Gold

**I'm really sorry I couldn't post yesterday but I'm kinda banned from using the home PC. I can only use it if it is for homework (so this is homework for now). Enjoy this chapter it was very hard to write but I did my best.**

**Alec POV**

After Izzy had hung up I was very curious as to why she was so worried about me and why she told me that I shouldn't go to work. I checked my messages from work to see if there was anything there that would give me a hint of what's happening.

**WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE LATE ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD.**

**WHY? YOU'RE NEVER LATE.**

**ALEC GET HERE SOON. PLEASE.**

That's how the first three of these messages went but the odd thing was the fourth message contradicted the first three and caused me worry even more then before.

**DON'T COME IN ALEC. SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED. CALL ME PLEASE SO I CAN EXPLAIN.**

My boss, Hodge, was the one who had sent the messages. You see, I worked at the local deli as a waiter and he was the staff manager. I flicked through my phone down to where I found his number and pressed the call button without hesitation.

Hodge picked up instantly "Alec? Please tell me that's you." He sounded worried with a slight sign of distress in his voice. There was some very chaotic sounding background noise as well.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm so late, I had a rough night." I wasn't lying. I did have a pretty rough night.

"That's fine Alec, but listen," he paused for a while before continuing, "The place was set on fire. Don't worry, no one got hurt, but the whole building is gone and with it the deli."

I took a sharp breath of air, silently absorbing the news about what had happened. On the bright side no one got hurt, I thought. "At least everyone is OK," I said lamely, "B-but what are we gonna do now?"

"That's the thing Alec. There's nothing left, not even our jobs, so, well... we all have to find new work. I'm sorry." With those final words said Hodge hung up. I was still standing there shell-shocked at what I'd heard. I still had the phone to my ear and was hearing the steady beeping of the phone telling me the call was over. Slowly I lowered the phone and shut it, throwing it onto my bed, then following it down. What am I going to do now? Rent's due soon and if I miss it this time I'll be kicked out for sure, and who will be there to help me? A sudden image of Magnus appeared in my head but I immediately pushed the thought away. He was a stranger. _Nothing_ but a stranger, and I could hear the sadness in my own thoughts.

After about half an hour of self-pity I started to get those feelings again. The feelings which I've tried to stop for the past three years, the feelings which made my head spin and was the reason why I spoke to Jem every week or so.

I sat up, tear tracks running down my face, which had also caused my pillow to be drenched in tears, I got off my bed and walked towards my desk and opened the top drawer I had to pull out a few things before I found what I was looking for, my pen knife.

I drove the blade in to my forearm and ripped it down to the tip of my middle finger. Blood welled and began to drip onto the floor. As soon as I saw the blood I threw the knife to the wall, hearing the dull clatter as it hit off it. A cry escaped my mouth and I fell to the floor in tears. _"You said you wouldn't do that any more!"_ I told myself._ '"You are so unbelievably stupid. Why do you do things like this?_' I need to talk to Jem. He did say if this happens to just call him.

**Magnus POV**

The band and I were discussing what the next album should be called and they kept asking me where I got my inspiration from but I was determined to keep Alec my secret. For now, anyway. Soon our conversation was switched from album names and inspiration to Will's friend Jem, who had tagged along with Will to this meeting.

"Come on Jem. Pleeeease!" Simon was begging. You see, Jem played the violin and was incredibly talented at it too. Everyone wanted him to join the band, since it would be amazing to have a violinist with us, but Jem told us that he didn't want to be famous (which Magnus and the band were).

"I told you guys I can't just leave my patients, they need me you kno-" Jem was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Jem answered the phone with a questioning tone. I don't think he had the other person's number, or was just wondering why they were calling. Probably the latter.

"Calm down Alec," Wait, did he say Alec? Wasn't that my blue eyed angel's name? How did Jem know him? "It will be okay. Give me your address and I'll be right there," Jem continued and turned to me, "Mags, pass a pen and paper please?"

"Sure," I whispered. He then turned back to the phone and started jotting down the address he was being given.

"See you in a few minutes." With that he hung up and turned back to us. "That was a perfect example of why I can't join a famous band. That was one of my on-call patients. I have to go, guys."

We all mumbled our goodbyes and I sat thinking about what had just happened. Was it possible for the Alec on the phone to be my Alec? And if it was why was he on special call? Jem once told us that the only patients that were on special call were either suicidal, self-harmers or people with eating disorders. I quickly discarded the idea of him having an eating disorder, since when I met him he looked like he had a lean muscular body which obviously wasn't the result of something like that. He couldn't be suicidal or a harmer, could he?

**Jem's POV**

I looked at the paper in my hand with the address hastily written on it as I headed to Alec's apartment. I wanted to get there as soon as possible, I knew what Alec could do if given the opportunity. I didn't understand what was happening though, for almost five months he had managed to keep himself from doing this and then I get this call.

Over the phone he sounded so upset; his voice was breaking, a sure sign that he had been or still was crying. As I made my way to the door I could see it was unlocked so I let myself in.

"Alec, are you OK?" I called as I made my way through the apartment. I didn't get an answer but when I walked into the bathroom I found him sitting in the shower in his jeans, shirtless, with what I guessed to be water running down him. As I stepped closer I could see the knife lying to the side of him and blood running down his arms and chest.

"Alec?"

"Jem, I'm so... so sorry... I just... I couldn't. I'm sorry." This was all he could say before he began to sob.

"Alec, its okay. You're fine, you're safe now," I said as I walked towards him and switched the shower off. I didn't know what had caused him to cut himself, but it was evident he was very distressed.

I spent the next hour with Alec, comforting him, until I went to get him dry clothes and antiseptic so I could clean his wounds and he could get dressed in clean dry clothes.

"Thank you Jem," he said softly.

"I'm just glad I got here before you passed out from blood loss," I said seriously, "I have to go. It's  
almost 4 and I need to be at work. We'll talk about this on Friday. And Alec, I know sometimes you feel you have to hurt yourself, and that its overwhelming, but try not to make such deep incisions. Next time you might end up in hospital, if you do that again."

He nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

**Alec POV**

After Jem left, I made my way to the park, bringing my drawing pad with me. I still hadn't forgotten about Magnus and truth be told I couldn't wait to see him again. He was the most beautiful man alive. I was also sure that seeing him would get my mind out of its haze. My loss of control today had terrified me.

**Alright, there it is. The next chapter is going to be a background on Alec, so you can see how all this started. After that, we will have the park 'date-but-not-a-date' which will have fluffiness in it (spoiler alert :P) ,anyway **

**until next time... **


	7. Chapter 7 - A bit of History

**Righty I was meant to be writing an English essay but what the hell this is more fun :P This is a bit of Alec's** **history so I hope you enjoy it! Oh and its before he started cutting and he is still with his parents and is a senior. This chapter is also pretty sad so just a fair warning.**

Alec POV

Izzy and Jace were staying after school with there various partners doing who knows (or even wants to know) what in the bathrooms, so I decided that I would much rather just go straight home. My mind was very occupied, so when I got home I strode up the stairs, taking them two at a time, dragging my hand along the wooden rail. My mother always told me that I shouldn't do it; that it would give me splinters, but I didn't care and carried on doing it anyway.

Why should I care about a few little splinter in my hand if no-one else cared about them, was the only thing I could say to myself.

When I got to my room I ripped off my black hoodie and threw it against the bare white wall. All the walls in my room were bare since I saw no point in decorating what was just a place to sleep and cry.

I slumped onto my bed, which had a dark blue quilt that matched my pillow where my face was currently planted.

I'm not sure how long I lay there crying until I heard knocking on my bedroom door. "What?!" I yelled at the door, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Alec, it's dinnertime! Come on down!" It was my mother. Her voice was sweet and understanding, and it almost made me feel bad for shouting at her through the door.

"Okay," I said, slowly making my way to my bathroom to wash up so no-one would notice I had been crying since I got home.

I started down the stairs, putting up a charade of being okay and not dragging my hands down the step rail, so I wouldn't have to get a mouthful from my mother.

"How was your day?" my father asked, although I wasn't sure if he really wanted to know or was just asking out of habit.

"Fine." I said, almost positive that it was the latter reason. As I sat down I took the time to take in everything around me. The seat next to me was taken by Izzy who was looking just as beautiful as ever with her long black hair and elegant way of eating. Next to her sat my mother who was staring evilly at her plate of food. She was obviously thinking about something which made her pretty angry. On my other side sat Jace, his phone in one hand and using his fork with the other, laughing to himself. _Talking to Clary,_ I thought, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

For awhile everyone sat in silence, the only sound the slight clicking of cutlery meeting the plates. Until Izzy spoke. " There's these guys at school." Everyone gave a sigh. She was always talking about guys, so what's new, was what everyone was probably thinking. "No, no, not like that! Jeez, I'm not a whore!" Jace coughed as if telling us that she was lying. " Anyway him and this other dude were caught making out under the grandstands before school." I winced when I heard that it was two guys. This was obviously where I was going to hear exactly what my parents thought about gays and what they would think of me if they knew what I tried so hard to hide.

Both my parents looked up from their plates and stopped eating looking straight at Izzy now. "Isabelle, we do not speak of such things in this household!" my father shouted. He seemed very disappointed that Izzy would bring up such _madness_. "But why?" she asked sounding rather confused. "It's just... _wrong! B_oys should _only_ be with girls, do you underst-" I didn't bother even listening to the parts which followed. I saw no point in staying, so I abruptly stood and walked up to my room in a storm, ignoring the people calling after me.

When I got to my bedroom I went back to where I was before dinner, but this time only stopping to grab a pen knife out from my desk drawer.

Lying there on my bed, I was sobbing my heart out and clutching the closed knife to my chest in a fist, I knew what I wanted to do... but was I _sure_ I wanted to do it? I hesitated for another moment, and then flipped the knife open and drove it deep into my elbow joint and pulled it out again. Watching the blood trickle down from the shallow wound in my arm, my sobbing grew to shudders of crazed panic, and I drove the knife through my wrist this time, nicking open the vein which sat just below the skin. That was how I fell asleep not caring who walking in and found the blood down my arm and not caring that there _was_ blood running down my arm.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, my shirt's sleeve and a patch of my quilt were drenched in blood and the events came back to me. It was Saturday today so everyone would be home. Which meant that this was my chance, and maybe it would be my only chance. I had to get out of this house. I couldn't stand that I was living in a house full of homophobes; it was now or never.

I quickly went into the small bathroom to take a shower after that I got plain black jeans and long sleeve shirt so I could hid the ugly marks I had caused. I then packed my bags, ready for the worst, and put them on my bed. When everything was finished I walked out of my room and into the kitchen were everyone was. _Great_, I thought, _I'm doing this with a crowd_. I felt knid of bad about what I was about to do since it had only been just under a year since my baby brother passed away from meningitis and now I was doing this.

"Morning Alec. What was all that about last night?" I heard my father's voice. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what the emotion was since I could since he was still angry about what had happened last night.

"Well... I... uhh... umm..." _Damn it_, now when I needed to do this, I suddenly couldn't. What's wrong with me?!

"Spit it out, boy!"

"Well, I-I have something to say."

"Then you'd better get on with it." At his words, which were as cold as ice, my heartbeat sped up and I thought I could feel it way down into my stomach.

"I'm gay." Better to rip the bandage off and get it done with than drag it out and feel the pain, I thought.

"Get out of this house RIGHT NOW, ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD. I WILL NOT HAVE SOMEONE IN MY HOUSE COMMITTING ACTS OF UTTER DEPRAVITY!" I was happy I had packed beforehand. I knew this would happen.

"My pleasure," I said bitterly.

"You have half an hour to pack all you need and get out. If your not gone by that time there will be nothing left of you to leave." His voice was deadly, and it honestly frightened me. He'd never talked to me that way before in my life.

"I don't need half an hour." With that said I went upstairs to fetch my bags. I could hear the family commotion down stairs. Jace, Izzy and my mother all trying to get ROBERT (not _dad_ any more) to change his mind about his decision.

After a quick last look at my room, I turned with the two bags and left. When I got downstairs I said goodbye to everyone but Robert and left that house forever. I didn't even know where I would go, I had no friends or other family. I had no-one any more. I spent that night on the street using my penknife to try shred away the pain I felt.

The next day I went to the deli I worked at part-time to see if I could start full-time, which I did. Since I was now working all the time to try get somewhere to stay and food to eat, I left school and cutting became a regular thing.

**So that was a bit on Alec's past it made me start crying (much to my teacher's dismay) Anyway now you know, next chapter will be back to present day and the park 'date but not a date date'.**

**Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Date but not a date Part 1

**I kinda rewrote this like 4 time since it was hard to write and it had to be perfect so let me know here it goes.**

**Magnus POV**

As I made my way back to the park were I had first met Alec, I began asking questions to myself. Like was the Alec that Jem had rushed to Alec? If so why was it that he was on Jems spacial call and why did he call? Was this sexy piece of a boy suicidal or a harmer? I had already ruled out the eating disorder since that was clearly not the case.

I had suddenly found my self wanting to know everything about this stranger, Every secret every dislike every like every sensitive spot even... I stopped myself there I can't go having sexual thoughts about a stranger, someone who I barley knew.

As I entered the park I immediately knew were Alec was, up the tree. This after all was only a guess but as I got closer to the tree I began to make out a figure sitting at the very top. How did he get all the way up there?

"you don't wanna fall out again do you?" I asked playfully hoping to get an answer out of him which made sense.

"uuhm" damn he is so cute but it was still a bit disappointing not getting words out of him. I was just about to say something else when I heard his angelic voice instead. "I-i will f-fall if y-y-o-u-u P-r-promise to c-cat-tch me" if it weren't for the stuttering it would probably have sounded very seductive.

"I will always catch you if you fall my dear" I couldn't believe I had just said that I only met the guy like yesterday and I'm telling him I will catch him whats with me or rather what is it about him that makes me act this way.

**Alec POV**

As soon as Magnus said he would always catch me my heart sank. Even though I knew he was talking bout the tree I kinda wished I could talk to him about everything and maybe one day he would catch me from falling off a two story building? What was I thinking this beauty was a stranger and I want to pour my life story out onto him! That was the last thing he needed being famous and all.

To try get these thoughts out my head I threw the drawing pad at him. "catch" I yelled as I did it and he did. After I threw down the book I jumped down landing right in front of the walking sparkle.

"Well hello" he said with a playful grin spreading on his lips which made me itch to kiss them. "hi" I said awkwardly after what I had just thought.  
At that moment He handed me back my drawing pad and smiled at me. When I reached to take it from him my sleeve pulled up slightly revealing half of the long gush which went from my elbow creek to the tip of my finger and I flinched. 'Shit I should have used my other hand' I thought to myself.

**Magnus POV**

When he flinched I knew something was up but didn't really take it and let it slide by. All I really wanted to do was talk to him get to know him and maybe in the end he will be my boyfriend and we will live happily ever after.

"So My dear Alexander drawn anything new lately?" I loved the was his cheeks lite up when I called him mine and when he smiled on top of that it was just so adorable I wanted him so bad.

"well umm I-I kinda started a new o-o-n-e" I could tell the stuttering was getting better.

"oo can I see please"

"ummm I-i don-n-nt know?" he had a very worried look in his eyes which made him look even cuter I really wanted to kiss him but what would he think of that? he would be shocked maybe even mortified. I mean was he even gay. OK screw that idea he was defiantly gay but did he like me that way?

"Please I'm sure it will be amazing." when I said that mumbled out something which sounded like an OK and turned to one of the last pages in the drawing pad, " I was busy with this when I was up t-there" He said handing the pad to me. His face was so red it wasn't even funny it was just adorable why was he making this so hard for me.

As I looked down at the page I saw an eye it was so beautifully drawn it was a green eye with cat like pupils and the geen was the same shade as my eyes were except I didn't have cat like pupils but I wore contacts which were.

"I-t-t-s y-y-y-o-u-r -e-y-e i-i kinda co-u-u-ld-dn't f-f-orget i-t." he started stuttering again probably because he was nervous of what I might think. It really touched me that he did my eye he actually took note of me that much it meant so much. "y-you d-d-did tell m-m-e y-yo-u w-o-u-l-dwant m-me to-o -ddraw you" he said trying to make it sound like he wasn't doing it because he wanted to but for practice but it was pretty clear he did it because he wanted to.

The next thing I did was so out of my control my body just did it I had no will over it anymore as I leaned my head down slightly and pressed my lips onto his. They were so soft and sweet he tasted like cherry. I could tell he used lip ice for the chapped parts in his lips but that didn't bother me it was amazing and the best part was he didn't pull away he kissed me back.

I really wanted to take the kiss farther and make it last longer but I had already crossed a line which I didn't want to cross just yet so I pulled away. I heard him moan in dis-improvement and he grabbed the back of my head and our lips collided again it felt so right. In the next second he was asking for entrance to my mouth which I granted and our tongues wrestled to be on top. After a few minutes of this we broke away for breath and he mumbled out a shy but adorable sorry.

I lifted his chin to look into his baby blues and said "For what exactly that was amazing"

**So Alec is coming out of his shell a bit and the 'date but not a date date' will be a two part chapter since it is a lot to write/ read but anyway hope you liked it please let me know :D **

**Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Date but not a date part 2

**Yes I did it, even with everything that went wrong today, I still did it, even though I really didn't want to because I was too depressed. Anyway, here is that second part of 'date but not a date date.' I realise it was horrible for me to cut it where I did and I am very sorry. **

**Magnus POV**

I couldn't believe that he actually kissed me back, and then still pulled me in for another kiss. When I told him that it was amazing, I was looking into his eyes, and he was looking into mine, with his cheeks and ears going a darker shade of crimson.

I think he was lost for words. He just put his arms around my neck and took me into his embrace. In return I put my arms around his waist. W,e stayed like that for awhile until he pulled away ready to ask a question.

"W-why ex-xactly di-id you-u want to meet up anyway?" He asked this looking at the ground and his face turning yet still darker. I wanted to look into his beautiful eyes, so once again I tilted his face up using my fingers.

"Well, I want to get to know you, that's why. And yes, kissing was on my list, but I didn't think it would happen so soon." His face was still going darker. I was beginning to get slightly worried. Was this normal?

"Why would you want to get to know me better? I mean I'm- I'm just, well, me."

"That's the whole point, sweet Alexander. What I want to know is why you said yes to my offer?"

"W-w-ell because.. well..." he paused for a second and then mumbled out a very soft but very quick, "_you'rehot,_" so it blurred together into one word.

I laughed quietly at how awkward he was, but I loved it. He clearly didn't know how beautiful he was.

"Anyway, should we sit there and talk?" I asked pointing toward the trampoline behind us.

"Umm... okay." As we made our way to the trampoline surprisingly he took my hand and pulled me along behind him.

We sat opposite each other on the black and green trampoline and I grabbed both his hands in my own, but he pulled one of them away and I couldn't help but wonder... cutter? I let it slide since he obviously didn't want this little fact to be known.

I looked up at him and began to speak. "So darling, tell me something." I said smiling at him.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I thought I would take this slow and would ask him questions that were easy.

"Hmm... how did you start drawing?"

"Pass." Really, what was so bad about that question?

"Come on, Alexander. Please, for me?"

"Fine, but then we change the subject, okay?"

"Deal," I replied easily.

"I see a shrink and he suggested that I draw for... reasons." Now I understood a little bit more about the mystery that is Alexander. I also knew now that it was him who Jem was on the phone with. "My turn." he stated boldly.

"Okay, shoot."

"Why become famous? And where the hell are the media people?"

"Because I like to be known." At that I stuck out my tongue before continuing. "The media don't know where I am. I try keep my personal life, my personal life, so they never know unless I tell them." This time I grinned.

"That's pretty cool." We went on for al ong time, just asking each other stupid little questions. Much too soon, it was dark and I had a feeling he would want to leave, so I wanted to ask him one last question.

"So it's my turn now, right?" he asked.

"No, but if you must, then go ahead." I did a weird motion with my hand as if I was handing him the question.

"Okay, well what would you do if I did this?" He kissed me lightly on the cheek, as if teasing me, and when he pulled away we were back at square one of Blushville.

"I would do this." I leaned forward and pushed our lips together, then gently moved my tongue into his mouth, running it lightly over his teeth, gums and then his tongue . I almost drew back in surprise as a soft moan left his mouth. Clearly, he didn't expect that either as he quickly pulled back and threw his hands over his mouth, and once again I laughed a little at the shade of red he was going and pulled him in for a hug.

"So, now that its my turn again," I began, "Will you please go out with me and be my boyfriend?" This was the question I had wanted to ask even over the phone last night, but I hadn't known then if he even liked me. But, after the events of the ' date but not a date date', I was pretty sure that he did, and I was pretty sure that this _was_ a date as well.

"Yes, a thousand times yes yes yes y-" Before he had the chance to continue with his yeses, I captured his lips in mine.

When we eventually broke apart he looked up at me and opened his mouth to speak. "Yes" he said softly.

**Alec POV**

Magnus wasn't a stranger any more. I had tasted his sweet lips and felt his tongue on mine. He was now my boyfriend and I loved being with him; he made me feel better and happier. He also drove away the urge to drive a knife through my body.

With that thought, I began to wonder if he noticed anything, or what would happen if he ever found out about the outburst I had had earlier today.

When I got back home after such an amazing time with Magnus, I grabbed my phone, threw myself out my bed and went down to his number. Something stopped me from calling it though. The word 'Mother' sat directly below it and memories started coming back.

I remembered the night I left; how she had pleaded my father to let me stay. Izzy told me how they had argued the whole night after that. I felt bad for my mother having to fight with her own husband at my expense, but then I remembered how she looked at me when I told everyone, the look she gave me before my father began. It was full of disgust and it was clear she hated the thought of her eldest son being gay.

I then started wondering what she would do if she found out about Magnus... that was when I burst into tears. I knew exactly what she and father would think; they would be both furious and mortified. That is, if I ever see them again.

I felt the urge again, and that was what I did before I went to sleep; I grabbed the knife and drove it for the second time that day down my arm.

**I have nothing really to say here except I'm on half-term now which means faster updates for the next week so YAY! (for you guys)**

**Until next time... **


	10. Chapter 10 - Struck by you

**2pm: I wake up (great, a new day), get up watch the Matrix(legend movie), Matrix finishes, says to self, Okay get off your lazy ass and write something. **

**Okay guys I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday; the father declared family day (yay.) but anyway this is a longish chapter to enjoy. **

**The song belongs to my dearest Adam Lambert.**

**Magnus POV**

It was early Friday morning and I woke up smiling, probably from remembering that the sweet angel Alexander was all mine. Just thinking about him had given me an idea for an album name, Struck by You.

I decided to get up and start getting ready for band practice. I was on my way to the weekly band meeting, with Alexander on my mind much like always, when my phone began to ring. I took it out of my pocket and looked down at it, wondering who could be calling and partially hoping it was _him_. My hopes were brought down when it showed it was an unknown number. I was confused for a second but answered regardless.

It was a female on the other end of the phone "Hello. Is this Magnus Bane?" she asked.

"Depends. Who wants to know?"

"I'm Lisa Paren, I'm the bar manager at the Silvester."

"Alright, so you're not paparazzi?"

"Nope, just a simple bar manager."

"Well then, yes, this is Magnus Bane."

"Hello Mister Bane-' I cut her off because, well, _come on._ Really? Mister Bane?No way did she just say that.

"Please just call me Magnus."

"Alright then, well, Magnus. I was wondering if you and your band would like to perform at my bar tonight?" The band and I were meant to be on a semi-break, but no way was I letting a chance to try out our new songs pass me by.

"No problem. I'm sure my band and I would be able to, and I am positive we would love to."

"Great. Would you like the address?"

"That won't be necessary. I know exactly where it is," I said this grinning into the phone. The Silvester was my favourite bar when I was younger. "What time would you like us there?" I continued.

"Would six suit you all?"

"Definitely. We'll see you then Lisa." With that I hung up and walked up Simon's drive to his garage where band rehearsal would be today.

When I got into the garage everyone was busy either setting up instruments or tuning. Simon was sat at his computer with his earphones in, probably mixing a track or something.

"Hey guys," I said, probably sounding a little too excited, but then again, who wouldn't be; I had a new song for our Album, an album name and I also scored us a new gig! None of them looked up when I spoke instead I just got very annoyed mumbles of _what?_ or _get on with it._

"Okay guys this is serious, so please listen!" I think almost everyone was in shock, as they all stopped what they were doing and gave me their full attention. Just the way I liked it.

"Sorry Mags." It was Will who spoke and he did look genuinely apologetic, so I let it slide. "Three things guys and they're all awesome." I paused for dramatic effect before continuing. " Firstly I have a new song! Second, I have an album name! And third we have a gig in umm..." I looked down at my watch quickly working out how long we have "In about three hours." I finished with my signature grin.

"Come on, Magnus we're meant to be on holiday" It was Woolsey who spoke, sounding a bit like a whiny child.

"I know, but it's at a local bar, so it's not that bad and plus we can test run our new songs."

"Which pub?"

"Silvester's."

"Fine, but only because that place is what is the album name and the new song?"

"Well album name, drum roll please Raphael." At that he began a drum roll. " Struck by you"

"Nice Mags. This tells us that your inspiration is indeed a guy. Who is he?" Simon asked trying to look like a gossip induced teenage girl and failing miserably.

"Well yes, it is a guy, a very hot one too. Now get off my back. Here is the music to my newly written song, Let's get going."

So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black colour liner And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter All we need in this world is some love There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had you.

From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin' Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis What they need in this world is some love There's a thin line 'tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had

The flashing of the lights It might feel so good But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah! The fashion and the stage It might get me high But it don't mean a thing tonight

That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you) If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you) Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had you

We spent the next two hours practising, then going to our houses to get ready for the concert.

As soon as I got to my shiny palace of an apartment I picked up my phone and called Alexander.

**Alec POV**

I was sitting in Jem's office. He'd asked to see me first thing in the morning because of what had happened the previous day. We were just talking about why I did it and I told him about what had happened with work but then I needed to change the subject.

"Jem?"

"Yes, Alec?"

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I just... freaked out."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you called me up, or you could have bled to death, you know."

"Yeah. Maybe. Jem?"

"Yeah?"

"I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"I met this guy." This was the first time I had mentioned anything to Jem about my sexuality.

"Wow Alec, that's great! Who is he? Do you like him? Where did you meet him?"Jem didn't seem fazed about this at all. How long had he known I was gay?

"Well, I kinda met him when I fell out a tree in the park, and I-I r-r-really _really_ l-like him! Should I tell him it was Magnus Bane? Would it be a smart idea since Magnus is famous? What if he didn't believe me?

"Any name?" I guess I should tell him.

"Magnus."

**Jem POV**

I'd known Alec was gay from when his sister brought him to me with his habits, yes, there was more then just the cutting. I also knew that Magnus had found a new inspiration in the park, but to be honest I had no idea it would be Alec. They were just too different. The heart wants what it wants, I guess.

**Alec's POV**

I was pretty tired after the really long session with Jem and was ready to go right to bed. Although things weren't going as planned since just as I got in my front door my phone began to ring. When I saw it was Magnus calling I began to smile at the idea of hearing his voice again.

"Hey babe, ever wanted to see the magnificent Magnus Bane in concert before?" I rolled my eyes at him but started blushing regardless.

"Always." That was what I could all I get out without dying.

**Okay guys that's that for now, let me know what you think.** **I was thinking of starting a different story which would be Alec's past in more detail; so like a prequel to this one (I might do Magnus too if you want) but anyway let me if I should or shouldn't know by reviewing. Thank you all :D **

**Until next time... **


	11. Chapter 11 - Lightwood?

**Okay, I have started the first chapter of Alec's past and have decided that when I get to the point were Alec is up in the tree, it will switch to Magnus' past. It will also be called More Than What Meets the Eyes, just so you guys know. Anyway, here is the present day of Malec. Enjoy.**

**Alec POV**

The phone call from Magnus was awesome, although we didn't speak for long since he had to get ready, and now so did I. He had asked me to come with him to his gig tonight. At first I was a little reluctant, as I had other stuff to do, number one being find the cash to pay my next apartment bill, and because I was tight on money I couldn't really go out.

He had offered to pick me up too, which was also a little nerve-racking. We were moving pretty fast, considering we had only met almost three days ago and we were already dating.

I had about half an hour before he would be picking me up. I walked into my dull room, which was probably the complete opposite of Magnus'. Damn, there I go again thinking about him; he is always in my mind and I can't get him out. On one hand, its fricking amazing, but on the other it fills me with panic I mean what if-

_No_, Alec. Don't think like that, he wouldn't do anything like that. Would he? I tried to get myself away from these thoughts hounding me, but it wouldn't work. I decided to take a somewhat cold shower to try to help. Although I was wrong... I knew picking up the blade again would just result in me doing it again and again. I wish I'd never started, but I couldn't stop now.

I grabbed the knife, trying to resist it as much as I could, but an addiction is an addiction; once re-awoken it stays awake. My mind begins confusing what is real with what was the past and I become a haze of insecurity. I slice my wrists, watching the blood run down the drain of the shower with the water now running a diluted red.

_Shit_. What have I done...?

**Magnus POV**

I was really looking forward to seeing Alec again and possibly getting more pieces of his intricate puzzle. He had given me his address and I had punched it in to my tomtom, ready to pick him up. In a way I was hoping I would get to go inside; see what its like there, maybe there were things that could give me insight into his past and why he sees Jem.

My head was wrapped around thoughts of Alec. What was his last name? That might be a good starting point. I was determined to find out tonight, and maybe do some research on the family at home, see what I can find out.

The drive to Alec's was pleasant and the roads were nice to drive on and before I knew it I was parked outside his apartment building. He didn't live far from the park, it was just round the corner, which was probably why he was almost always there.

I opened my door and walked up to the steps which led to a metal door with a few buzzer buttons on the one side. I went straight towards those and began looking for Alec and stopped dead when I saw the name Lightwood. Why would a member from the Lightwood family live in an apartment building? Didn't those people own a mansion or something?

But that was also when I realised the buzzers were marked by last name. I looked again wondering how I didn't notice before. Fray, Kyle and Roberts. To be fair, those could be first names too. Well, sort of.

I pulled out my phone to call Alec and find out his last name. Although I knew Lightwood was instantly out of the equation, there were still three others to narrow it from.

**Alec POV**

I heard my phone ringing in my bedroom on the other side of the hall. I was still sitting on the shower floor with my knife in one hand and blood drying on the other. I decided to let it go to voice-mail, when it began to ring again and I remembered Magnus was picking me up and that it might be him!

In shocked, horrified realization I quickly stumbled out of the shower and threw a towel around my waist. By the time I got into my bedroom the phone had gone to voice-mail again, so I picked it up and called Magnus back.

"Hey Magnus," I said into the phone trying to sound at least halfway calm but clearly failing miserably.

" Hey Alec. Are you okay up there? It took you a hell of a long time to pick up." Magnus sounded like he was using sarcasm, but I wasn't sure since I wasn't very good at detecting this.

"Yeah, sorry I was in the shower."

"So you're naked right now." His voice was low and suggestive and it kinda scared me. I didn't really want him thinking about me naked or even shirtless. I had too many scars and now thanks to my stupidity, cuts, all over my body.

"Well, yeah but I have a towel on."

"Damn, I'm having the best mental images right now," I could imagine his flashy grin and sparkling eyes at this point, knowing exactly how red I was. " Anyway, I'm outside and I need to know your last name."

"Oh yeah, sure its umm L-Lightwood." Magnus was silent, so I decided to continue.

"Okay, well let yourself up, I'm just getting dressed. See you in a minute."

"Yeah, sure. See you, babe." With that he hung up, leaving me with my thoughts about what had happened in the shower. Jem would be so disappointed in me._ But who says he has to know?_ the little voice in my head said. He doesn't _have_ to, does he?

I quickly threw on some clothes and met my oh so sparkly boyfriend in my 'living room'. He was looking at some old pictures of my siblings and I.

"I didn't know you are a Lightwood." he stated.

"I left home." I said bluntly.

"Oh? Why is that then?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I knew I was being a little rude, but I wasn't ready to discuss it with him yet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." I nodded, understanding he was just curious about me. He glanced down at his watch. "We need to get going."

"Just a second." With those words I somehow got the courage to get closer to him and press our lips together. Thankfully his experience at kissing prevented me from messing it up. When we broke apart, I noticed he was wearing his cat's eye contacts again. _They really suited him_, I thought, slightly dazed from our kiss.

He looked at me, an unusually gentle expression on his face. Silently he held his hand out, and I took it without hesitation.

**I hope you liked it. It was longer than I thought it would be and I was going to have the gig in this chapter too, but then it got long so never mind. Let me know what you thought in the review box. And also thank you so much for the reviews I have already guys! It's much appreciated.**

**P.S. I still need songs, so any requests?**


	12. Chapter 12 - Silvester part 1

**Okay, so this has the car ride and the start of the evening at Silvester's. Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know. **

**Alec POV**

After I took his hand he led me out of my apartment. When I let go to lock my front door, my hand felt cold, even though it was a hot summer's evening. I knew it was a sign that I immediately missed the contact.

The car ride was pretty quiet as Magnus stared ahead onto the road, who knows what going through his head. I was thinking about his luscious smile and his magnificent eyes. Which then lead to me asking questions. Where we moving too fast? Did he really want me, or was it just about sex? _Would _I have sex with him? What's going to happen when his holiday is over and he starts touring again? All these questions were leading my head into a giant storm of thoughts which would only inevitably lead to one place. A place I really didn't want to be in, not here, not now and not ever.

I locked my hands around my wrists under my long sleeves digging my nails into the skin which lay there. "You okay there Alec?" Magnus asked, which made me freak out slightly. Did he see what I was doing and know what I do to myself? "Umm.. Yeah." I said in the hope he didn't notice anything as I felt the slight tingle of blood run down my elbow. Thankfully I had a long sleeve shirt on.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going attack you," he said with a slight chuckle "Well, not yet. No matter how much I personally want strip you down and just look at your beautiful body." I went into immediate shock when he said that, even though I knew he was kidding. It was a scary thought and my nails went deeper into my skin."I am joking you know, I would never do that." As he said that I relaxed slightly and until I heard the slight mumble of "_not without your consent of course." _

I flushed slightly at that and let go of my arms before suspicion was aroused.

" That could be fun." I said trying to hide my panic inside. I immediately covered my mouth as I realized what I said. He chuckled, "_Fun indeed_."

We drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

I was starting to get a little suspicious of Alec, mostly with the whole grabbing his wrist thing.

Should I be worried?

I let it slide. Maybe I could ask Jem? He was going to be there of cause, for Will. I swear the two were like an old married couple. Hang on, were they gay? And... together?

I had never put the pieces together, but now that I thought about it I had another question to ask Jem. Or maybe I'd ask Will. Which ever I saw first, I guess. We were now outside the bar, and I parked the car and turned to Alec.

"Well here we are, my lovely Alexander," I said while getting out of the car and practically running the the other side so I could open the door for Alec. Just as I got there though he opened the door and hit me in the side.

"MAGNUS! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Alec looked almost sick with worry and got out the car quickly putting his arms around me. Was he crying?

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed out.

"Alec, its fine." I said, shaking him slightly," It didn't even hurt. Please, don't cry, it was just a door." I said hugging him tighter. I don't think I should have though since he winced and pulled away. It couldn't have hurt, could it?

I decided I'd imagined him flinching and took his hand and led him inside. We went through the back entrance which leads to backstage, where we were meeting everyone else.

When we walked inside the two questions I was going to ask were easily answered for me. Will had Jem pushed up against a black wall with a speaker hanging just above their heads, their lips were locked and I took it as, yes, they were seeing each other.

Will and Jem unhooked from each other as they noticed our arrival.

"Hey guys! This is Alec, my boyfriend." I said, looking at every one. Woolsey was standing next to Simon and Raphael, whilst Jem and Will were standing next to each other, holding hands.

"Hey Alec. I'm so glad you're not at home right now and that you're getting out ." What the hell! Jem definitely knows Alec and I'm pretty sure that's because he's his shrink. Which now raises another question, what the hell did Jem mean?

"Hey Jem, I-I...I d-didn't know you knew Magnus." This must be weird for Alec; boyfriend meets shrink. That can't be an awesome thing, even if he doesn't know I know he sees a shrink. Damn, I'm starting to sound like I stalk the guy!

"Well, my boyfriend here is in the band" Jem shooting a grin at Will.

"You're gay?" Clearly Alec didn't see the two heating it up in the corner earlier, and for the second time that day Alec face palmed himself for saying something he probably didn't mean to."I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's fine, Alec, but yes I am," he said winking.

"Hey, hands off. He's _mine,_" I said to Jem, seeing the wink as suggestive despite how I knew it probably didn't mean anything.

"Magnus, chill." Jem said," I have this sexy thing." He said licking his top lip at Will, who then winked.

"Okay, so how about I introduce you to everyone, Woolsey , the band Manager, Simon, tech person slash base player, Raphael, drummer, Will, pianist and Ragnor, who isn't here yet, plays guitar. Jem plays violin but refuses to join the band."

"Yeah I know Jem, from a..." he trailed off. He was clearly speaking without thinking again.

"We met when he still worked at the deli that burned down the other day." Jem said, saving Alec from having to say anything.

"Ah, so you do do something else other than look delicious" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

" Yeah well... no wait, _what_? I don't do that!"

"I beg to differ, my love," I murmured, enjoying watching Alec's face going the usual bright red as I said that.

**That's that for now, but don't forget to let me know what you think in a review. Anyone have ideas for what can happen in the next chapter? And also who's POV would you like it in? Let me know!**

**PS don't forget to check out More Than Meets the Eyes to find out more about Alecs past **

**Until next time...**


	13. Chapter 13 - Silvester's part 2

**Yeah, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy, people of the internet!**

**Alec POV**

We didn't have a lot of time to talk after Jem had saved me from my doom, which he seemed to do a lot lately, before a shortish women with blonde hair and a pair of glasses perched on the tip of her nose walked in.

" Magnus! I'm so ecstatic you could make it! I'm Lisa, we spoke over the phone earlier today." she held out her had to Magnus who took it and shook it firmly.

"Hi Lisa, I'm glad we could be here as well. It gives us the perfect opportunity to try out our new songs for our next album." I was a little curious. He did tell me he came to the park looking for inspiration but I had no idea if he had found it.

"Great. I can't wait to hear them; I just adore your music. How do you find such inspiration?" Magnus glanced at me for a second, so quickly I barely noticed it.

"Oh, I have little ideas here and there, although this Album is based on something I adore a lot and is surely not a little thing." What?

"It would be amazing if you told us up there on the stage," she said gesturing to the stage entrance where she had come from in the beginning. "Is five minutes all right for you?"

"Sure, we'll just set the instruments up and we will be all set."

"See you up there then, I will send Jasper to tell you when its time." With that the woman left. She seemed rather nice.

When she had left Magnus turned around and whistled to signal everyone to gather around.

" Five minutes guys, get your equipment up and ready to be used." At that everyone immediately dispersed again and began setting everything up. I love the natural dominance Magnus has, I wonder if it would be even better in- whoa, Alec, hell no! You can't think of you and him in bed, not now, not ever. There is no way to hide scars in bed, so keep that far from your head.

I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts. It was Jem. "Come on, Alec lets go grab a seat and let them sort this stuff out. What do you say?"

"Yeah, ok s-sure, "I said snapping out my daze.

" Tell me if I look hot up there later," Magnus said winking at me before I left with Jem. Damn Magnus and his sexiness. Why can't I just be like him and have no worries and handle problems like a normal person?

Jem and I made our way out of the backroom behind the stage and into the usual part of the bar.

The bar was a mixture of different shades of brown so it looked pretty nice. The bar itself was made of pine and was at the far end of the room right across from the stage which was also made of pine. The curtains were closed and ruffled slightly every now and again from where the band was getting everything ready.

Jem and I each took a seat at the bar, facing the stage ready for the show, which both our boyfriends were in. I was still a little shocked that Jem was gay; it was the last thing I expected, although he and Will did look really cute together. I now realized that the picture he had asked me to draw, now hanging in his office, was of him and his boyfriend, Will.

"Alec?" Jem said startling me. I was once again stuck in my thoughts.

"Yeah, Jem? "

"You did it again, didn't you?" Damn it. How does he do that? I looked down at my hands in my lap, my fingers lacing together.

"Alec its okay if you did. I won't be mad, I just need to see and make sure you're not badly hurt."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I wasn't sure he had heard me until he took one of my hands and asked if he could see. I nodded a little and pulled my sleeve up, keeping my head down and ears peeled for any sign that the band was coming on. I didn't want Magnus to see anything.

Jem took three of his fingers and ran them over my wrist softly, but I still I winced in pain.

"Alec, this isn't good at all. Did you do it anywhere else?"

"M-m-y-y b-b-a-ack a-a-n-d che-e-s-s-t -l-like al-w-ays" I pulled my arm back and rolled my sleeve back down as I heard the curtains opening. Jem and I sat in silent anticipation.

When the curtains were finally open and the band stood on the stage in all their glory. The audience went wild with applause and whistling, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, as well as protective of Magnus.

When the crowd had calmed down a little Magnus opened his mouth the begin speaking. "Good evening everyone, I'm Magnus the lead singer, we have Will here on the piano, Simon on bass, Raphael on the drums and Ragnor on the guitar. Today we have two new songs for our new album, Struck By You and this album is dedicated to my amazing inspiration Alexander who is sitting right there." Magnus gestured to me with his hand and I felt like I was going to die. My ears were heating up and I wanted to run away and sit in a cold shower, but at the same time I wanted to just kiss him until there was nothing left to kiss. He has dedicated a whole album to me. Wow, that's so so.. I couldn't find the right word for it, but I felt butterflies in my stomach which were completely out of my control. "And the first song is called Feel Again," he continued and the band began to play.

"He must really like you to write a whole album for you. I've known him for a really long time, even before he was famous, and let me tell you he has never done that for anyone," I heard Jem say in a serious tone.

" Jem, I'm not sure what to do."

"Its okay, Alec. Just relax and enjoy the evening. We can talk about this later."

"Okay," I said putting my full attention on the band on stage and their lead singer, also known as my boyfriend. I was still in slight shock that he had started an album for me and tried to think of a way to repay him, which only lead to thoughts about bills and other kinds of debts... Great.

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur, since I kinda started with one beer to clear all the bad thoughts away. Man oh man, was that a bad idea...

**So that whole chapter was in Alec's point of view. There was going to be a lot more in it, but with Magnus' point of view with drunk Alec but then this got too long for me, so next chapter will be drunk Alec. Is he more depressed then usual? Is he a sex maniac? Is he an overjoyed drunk? What do you think? :D Anyway let me know and I will probably post soon.**

**Until next time...**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Please don't drool

**(earlier this morning I posted what I had started for a later chapter in More Than Meets the eyes so I'm really sorry about that but here the next one)**

**Thank you so much to Magnus Glitter Bane for telling me that what I posted was wrong **

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others and it's also late, but I had a lot of stuff going on so I couldn't finish it ,but here it is...**

**Magnus POV **

We had just finished our performance and the crowd seemed to love our new songs. Not that I was focusing on them. I couldn't keep my eyes off my blued-eyed angel, going as red as ever. It was so cute.

I walked up to the bar to meet Alec, who was on his third drink.

"Magnus, you're so sweeeeet. You didn't have to do that. You're you're amaaazing." he said, planting a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "I'm not worth it." he whispered.

"You will always be worth it, Alexander." I replied in a calming tone. Alec pulled away and sat back on the bar stool and tapping the one next to him with an empty glass which I took from him, placing it on the bar.

As I took my seat, I couldn't help but glance at the pair on the dance floor. Will and Jem, they really did go together. They were slow-dancing to a song I didn't know, but it was just the perfect picture. Which also gave me an idea.

"Hey, Alec?" I asked the boy sitting next to me, ordering yet another alcoholic drink. This guy was drinking himself stupid.

"Yeah, Mags?" I rolled my eyes at the new nickname, which made him blush a little.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure" I took his hand and led him to the dance floor. I didn't mind that he was slightly tipsy, as long as I could get him away from the bar for a bit. That would be good, right?

We danced till the end of the song, but by that point I felt like I was the only thing holding him up. He was definitely a little more than just tipsy. I wonder what drove him to start drinking like this. Maybe I should ask Jem?

After the song was over, I saw Jem and Will walking towards a booth where the rest of the band was sitting. It was a normal-sized corner booth. "Alec?"

I think he fell asleep in my arms when we were dancing. I laughed to myself and was a little reluctant to wake him up, which I had to do anyway. "Alec, baby. Come on wakey wakey." Who would have thought he was a sleepy drunk. In a way I was kind of hoping he was the sex god drunk, with a body like his it wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Did I fallllll asleeeep?" he asked very groggily which made me laugh again. He was so cute when he was drunk.

"Come on, darling. Let's join everyone else." Alec grabbed the hem of my shirt at the back and followed me to where everyone else was sitting.

We sat on the end of the table and its couch-like seat. Just as we sat down, I felt a slight weight on my shoulder. This made it pretty clear that my baby had just rested his head there and was probably going to sleep. He had better not be a drooler.

Since Alec had fallen asleep on my shoulder there wasn't much for me to do other than speak to everyone else, not that that's a bad thing, but I really wanted to speak to Jem about my angel.

Everyone around me was talking about how well the concert had gone. "Magnus how did you meet Alec? You know, your _inspiration,_" Will asked me.

"Well, as you know, I went to the park, looking for some sort of idea" I said looking down at the sleeping drunk. "I was just about to leave, since there was nothing interesting happening, and the wind was getting a little spooky and something stopped me," I said, looking off into the distance.

"Come on, Mags. Stop with the dramatics and just tell us," Will said with look of pure annoyance.

"Look, I'm going to tell it with _all_ the dramatics because I have a feeling Jem already knows the short version and it'll make it more interesting for him."

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Magnus. Now please no more interruptions, babe." He said glancing at Will who then mumbled something at him, something that sounded both insulting and included my name.

I shot a look at him, but continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, the thing that stopped me was when I heard the rumble of leaves. At first I thought it was just the wind. Until right there in front of me was this blue-eyed angel. For a second I thought he'd fallen from heaven, but he clearly fell from the tree, the poor boy."

"What was he doing in a tree?" Woolsey, being the posh that he is, asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's exactly what I wondered and after talking to him, well, he didn't do much of the talking, but I realized he was drawing the landscape. He's an amazing artist, Jem. You would really like his art."

"I know he has a magnificent talent. He drew the picture of Will and I in my office." Everyone turned to Jem in shock. He had told us one of his patients had drawn it.

"Jem," Will said in a questioning sort of tone. "Didn't you say one of your patients drew that picture?"

Jem's mouth was in an O-shape as he realized what he had just done. "Damn it guys! You can't tell him you know; he would be so angry and hurt and... he would never trust me again." Now I had confirmation that Jem was indeed Alec's psychiatrist.

"Jem, why does Alec see you?" I didn't mean to ask, it was his business, not mine, but I really wanted to know and it just slipped out. Was he going to tell me? Or just say it's Alec's business and I shouldn't pry?

**Well that's kinda why it was short; I had to leave it as a cliffy. I thought it would be fun. I want to know what you guys think Jem is going to say, so let me know in a review. Do you like Alec being a sleepy drunk? I thought it would be cute. Anyway, please review as I love seeing them!**

**Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 15 - Art in the Office

**The next chapter! Yay! :D Let's see what's going to happen...**

**Magnus POV **

"Jem, why does Alec see you?" I didn't mean to ask, it was his business, not mine, but I really wanted to know and it just slipped out. Was he going to tell me? Or just say it's Alec's business and I shouldn't pry?

* * *

"What exactly makes you think Alec sees me?" Jem asked raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Come on, Jem. He drew the picture in your office, the one you told us a patient of yours drew a while back and now you said it was Alec -" I was about to point out another thing but Jem cut me off.

"That proves nothing Magnus." he said as calmly as if they were talking about a kitten such as Chairman.

"Let me finish. The other day when we as a band were talking with you, you got a call from one of your patients. You referred to them as Alec." I said gesturing to the sleeping angel on my shoulder. Thankfully he hadn't started drooling yet.

"Fine. He may be one of my patients, but that's all you can know. I can't tell you anything else, not out of my will nor by the law, so drop it please Magnus." Jem said, sinking back into the plush red leather couch of the bar.

"Its ok, babe. If he tries to get you to say anything else, I'll take you out of here." Will said with a suggestive wink towards Jem. Jem the leaned up and pressed his lips to Will's before speaking, "Why don't we get out of here and let them do what they want." At that Jem stood up, only turning around to grab Will's hand and drag him off.

"Have fun, you two." I called after the pair of love birds. They were so content with each other. Then again, they had been going out for what felt like forever. Maybe one day Alexander would tell me that Jem was really his psychiatrist and we would be as happy as them.

The rest of the band and I just started chatting amongst ourselves, everything from the moments before forgotten in their minds, but sticking like glue to mine. This beautiful man was so talented ; he'd had drawn a picture of two people looking shockingly real, yet he was so broken he saw a psychiatrist. It made my heart ache for him.

"Hummm-rm," we suddenly heard from my shoulder. Alec was starting to wake up.

"H-h-o-w l-l-o-nong h-h-a-v-e-e- i-i- b-e-ww-n o-out?" Alec stammered out when he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Since halfway through our dance, angel." I said to him before kissing him lightly on the lips. Most people would be pissed if their date got drunk and fell asleep before it was over, but me, no, I found it adorable and such a turn on.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, sounding so cute and stuttering less as his sleep-induced haze started wearing off, yet he was still clearly drunk.

"Don't be. You look so cute when you're asleep," I said, winking at him which caused a cute little blush to spread from his ears down to his neck. "Do you want to go home, hun? You look exhausted." In return I didn't really get much of an answer, just a sigh and a nod which I took for a yes. So I got up, bringing him with me and said goodnight to the band.

I hailed a cab, which came to a screeching halt. Either they saw all the glitter and were scared at what would happen if they didn't stop, they saw who I was and just couldn't resist having a star in their cab or it was that they saw the angel hanging on to my arm for dear life, slowly drifting back to sleep. I took it as the latter and got into the cab, bring the black-haired beauty with me.

The ride to his apartment wasn't a very long one, but it was long enough for Alec to fall asleep again. Mental note: don't get him drunk. It's no fun. As the cab ride proceeded I started playing with his unbelievably soft hair, dragging my fingers through it again and again.

The cab pulled up outside Alec's place and I handed the driver the cash, not really bothering to count it. I then tried to wake Alec up, which after a few seconds I realised wasn't happening, so, I just carried him bridal style up to his apartment. I had a lot of things running around in my head, one of which was what Jem had said. The other was whether I should stay the night with Alexander, or go home? I decided I would stay, since I doubted he knew how to care for a hangover properly and he would need me in the morning.

As I was putting him into his bed I noticed something as the neckline of his shirt started falling. Was that a... before I knew it I had the man's hand in mine and was rolling his sleeve up. The more I rolled up the more I knew exactly why he saw Jem and the harder it got for me to not cry.

All down his arm were horrible cuts and even nail marks. Which is when it clicked; in the car, which I forgot about, that's what he was doing, he was having a sort of panic attack. Damn it! How could I be so blind?

I rolled his sleeve back down, whipped out my phone and called number five on my speed dial.

"Hey," I said, not sure exactly what to say and scared I had interrupted something.

**So who do you think Magnus rang up? Let me know who you think as well as what you think about this chapter I love hearing **

**until next time guys...**

**until next time guys...**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Call

**This is a pretty short chapter and for that I'm sorry, it would have been longer if the PC was being good, but unfortunately it kept crashing.**

**Jem POV**

Will and I were getting ready for bed after the band's gig at the bar. When my phone began to ring I wasn't really in the mood for people to be calling. I lifted my phone and checked caller ID. Magnus? Why was Magnus calling me at this time? At this point I realized he was with Alec. Had something happened after Will and I left? With this realization I got up and answered the phone, getting an irritated look from Will.

"Hey," Magnus said, sounding very worried and maybe even a little scared.

"Hey Magnus, is everything okay?" Trying to mask the worry in my voice with concern after years of psychology is pretty easy to do.

"J-J-Jem I know why Alec s-sees y-you," This was totally out of character for Magnus; he was stuttering and on the very close to tears. Was he okay? Was _Alec_ okay? "J-Jem, why does he do it? Why would he hurt himself? Why? He's so beautiful. _Why would he do that?_" Distress, hurt and even anger racked his voice, making it sound raw. Even with my degree in psychology, I was beginning to feel out of my depths.

"Magnus, listen to me. It's okay, he will be fine. Just tell me exactly what happened?" The truth was I didn't know if he would be okay, he had been struggling for a long time with this habit and now with his job situation I was getting even more worried. Then again, he might stop with Magnus' help. He would know from experience how to help him.

"He's sleeping now, but Jem I-I I saw them. Jem, those cuts down his nearly flawless skin, Jem I know you know why." He was crying, but I could tell he was doing his best to stop.

"Maybe you should ask him Magnus. I can't tell you, you know that." I said in a soft tone to comfort him.

"What if he freaks out? He obviously doesn't want me to know." His shuddering sobs had calmed to soft weeping.

"There is a possibility he will freak, but Magnus, if you want to know, that's the only way to do it. I'm sorry, maybe keeping it to yourself might be the better way." I said calmly. I knew if Alec knew Magnus knew he would probably go off the edge. I didn't want to even consider what I would end up seeing if he found out.

"I guess so. Thanks Jem, I think I'll sleep on it."

"Good idea. Sleep well Magnus."

"Night Jem." With that he hung up. I lowered the phone down and plugged it in to charge, getting back into the bed next to Will. I lay down and put my head on his bare chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Did Magnus finally realized he can't toy with this one without a very, very bad outcome?" Will asked as he snaked his arm round my waist.

"Honestly, I don't think this one's a toy." I stated before drifting off.

**Magnus POV**

After I hung up on Jem I felt a lot better. I knew he could help and I also knew he wouldn't tell me why Alec did this to himself, yet I still had to ask. I took one more look at my sweet, broken angel sleeping and my heart swelled. I think I was falling for him and I was falling hard.

I planted a kiss on his forehead and went it his living room. To be honest, it was a little awkward to be at his apartment with him sleeping, but it was something I was willing to get used to. I wanted to know every inch of this living space, every little thing about him, every quirk and habit, even the bad ones. I wanted him.

**OK, there it was. Please let me know, I love knowing what you think inspires me. Also did you guys guess who Magnus was calling right?**

**Until Next Time... **


	17. Chapter 17 - Fix you

**Had Year 9 trek yesterday (so much fun, being the only one in a group of 7 that can read a map and take directions), anyway I have written this up for you guys and soon you will get to hear some of Magnus' past **

**last but certainly not least thank you to ****BlackHeartedTigress for all her help in beta reading this story**

**ALEC POV**

The next morning I woke up with a raging headache and with no memory of what had happened, which by the way was a really, really bad thing in my case. I got out of bed only to fall back to the floor again. _What the hell happened?_, I thought to myself heaving myself up again and getting ready to go 'shower'. I felt terrible and I still had no clue what I was going to do about my job situation. I strode through my room, throwing off my clothes, only leaving my black boxers on and grabbing a new set of 'I'm not leaving the house today clothes' and leaving the bedroom.

I slammed the door behind me, regretting it immediately for two reasons 1) my poor fucking head and 2) it awoke Magnus who was sleeping on my couch, wait...Magnus...awake... couch...me...boxers...scars...cuts...all...showing ...fuck fuck fuck shit what the fuck. _I am now officially screwed,_ I thought and turned to run back to my room. "Alec," I heard Magnus say, and a moment later felt the weight of his hand on my shoulder, a gesture which I suppose should have calmed me down but now just made me feel worse. I was sure that after seeing my scars and cuts he would say how pathetic I was with all my shit going on. I knew he would probably leave me right here and now and it scared me. At that thought I tensed under his touch and threw open my bedroom door, grabbing the knife off my wood dresser. I dove under my bed, driving the knife through my arm. _How fucking stupid can I get?_, I cried to myself,_ now you can't deny any of it and you can't come up with excuses either._

**MAGNUS POV**

Damn it; I'd startled him. Nice one, Magnus. He had slammed the door in my face, so I quickly opened, it afraid of what he was about to do. Last night the dully glinting blade of the knife caught my eye on his desk. When I got into the room I saw Alec scramble underneath his bed and the knife was clearly not on the desk any more.I wasn't angry that he did it, as this was something I understood completely. I heard him sobbing underneath the bed and I immediately knelt on the floor and peered underneath it, only to see him with his wet palms pressed to his baby blues. His wrist was bleeding pretty badly, it broke my **heart** to see him like that. "Alec, darling. It's okay, you don't have to hide. I understand," I called to him in a soothing tone so I didn't frighten him further. He didn't answer me, instead he just let out another heart-breaking cry. "Please, Alec. We really need to talk, sweetheart." I said softly. I really wanted to get him out from under the bed and into my waiting arms. I needed to hold him close so he knew it would all be okay. I heard him muffle out a sound which I didn't understand, shortly after which he came crawling out. I opened my arms, signalling for him to come right into them, which he did without resistance. I sat there hugging him tightly with his **tears** seeping through my shirt for at least fifteen minutes before he took a rather long sniff and looked up to me. "M-m-m-ag-gnus?" he asked between sobs. I moved his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Yes, my love?" I replied.

"I-I'm so-or-ry." "For what exactly?" "You know, for umm," he looked down at his wrist with the gash, 'f-freakin-ng out and being a complete idiot," he said, obviously close to tears again. I took his face into the palms of my hands and kissed his lips. "**You're **anything but an idiot. I told you, I understand this," I gestured to his arm, "there's no need to be sorry." I kissed his lips again after my little monologue. "But it's bad. I need to stop, I'm broken, why haven't you left yet you can do so much better?" He said all at once, the tears flowing once again. I squeezed him gently again to let him know I wasn't going anywhere. "You may be broken, but baby, I can fix you. I would never leave you, not over this. You're my everything and I lo- I really like you" Damn it! I nearly said it. What have I done? It's not even been two weeks and I practically just told him I love him!

"I really like you too, which is why I-I freaked out, I'm scared that if you find out the reason I do this you will leave me, Magnus. P-plea-se don't leave me, I need you and... and I think I love you." At those words my heart nearly stopped. He felt the same way I did, there was no denying that. Why else would he practically be begging me not to leave him, not that I ever ever would. And despite the situation, a little joy sparked inside of me. " Alec, darling. I would never _ever_ leave you. Not when you need me most." "M-magnus?" "Yes, my darling." "W-whe-en y-you said you u-nderstood, what did you mean?" I could tell this question made him nervous, since he stuttered so much asking it, but I was willing to answer this truthfully. He both needed it and deserved it.

"Well it's kind of a long story, but I guess I can tell you if you want me to."

**What did you guys think? Let me know please :D I like to know.**

**Until next time...**


	18. Chapter 18 - Wishing to change the past

**Thank you to everyone who is favouriting or following this story and also to those who have reviewed. Also thank you BlackHeartedTigress for beta reading this story. **

**Another chapter; this is going to give us more insight to Magnus, so I hope you enjoy. Just a warning, it's sad, I cried writing it and for that I'm sorry.**

**Magnus POV **

We'd moved to sitting on his bed. He had his head buried in the crook of my neck. I was about to tell him my deepest secret, the secret I'd tried with every last part of me to keep. The only other person that knew was Jem and I knew that if I told Alec he would know I would never leave him.

"Alexander," I whispered, barely audible. It was very out of character for me, but I was scared, very scared to tell him. What if he leaves me for killing her?

"Yes?"

"I'm scared. What if you want to leave me after I tell you." I went for starting with the truth. That was good, right?

"Magnus I would n-never," he said, choking from sobs slightly.

"Well, my sister was in your situation..." As I began telling this to my broken beauty, my mind went back to my sister.

* * *

We were in her Brooklyn flat; I had come to visit her after school. It was near the end of senior year, so I was almost finished school. I came to see my sister a lot these days because she was everything to me since mom had died, and father always worked.

I walked though the front doors calling to her, "Lisa!" Usually she would be right there, waiting with food or drinks, but something was different today. I ventured further into her flat, calling "Lisa!" Still no answer.

When I got closer to her bedroom I could hear her crying. My big sister was strong, but I also knew she had troubles beyond an average person's. She had been raped a few months ago. They never caught the perpetrator, but she fell pregnant. When father found out, he was ferociously angry and kicked her out, even though it wasn't even her fault.

She decided that even though it was a rapist's baby and our father wouldn't accept it, she would have the baby; she believed all life was to be saved, no matter the parents. Six months into the pregnancy she was very excited and so was I, little did I know she was diagnosed with chronic depression three weeks through and the doctors said it could take its toll on the baby.

I opened the door to her room and found her sitting on the floor hunched over, crying with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Immediately I ran over to her and put my arm around her.

"Lisa, everything's fine. It will be fine," I said trying to calm her.

"No, Magnus, it won't. The baby, she-she... the doctor said she-she's gone, Magnus, s-s-he's gone," she said crying and trying to catch her breath, slowly beginning to rock.

I took her hands to try and comfort her more but I stopped dead when I saw it. All down her arm was blood and cuts, ugly self-inflicted cuts. I dropped her hands and looked at in the eyes, where her eye-liner was streaming down.

"What the hell, Lisa?" I asked quietly, in too much shock to scream.

"Magnus please don't, don'-t l-l-eav-e." Her voice hitched again.

"Lisa why? What the hell," was all I could say. I never liked the idea of people cutting themselves; I always thought it was pointless and repulsive.

"P-l-e-as-e M-ag-nu-s." she stammered out.

"Lisa, _stop,_ or I will leave," I said firmly. She just continued crying and shaking her head, mumbling something which sounded like 'I can't.'

"If you can't look after yourself, I can't be here," I said to her, getting up, leaving and slamming the door behind me.

* * *

"That's one thing I regret every day of my life, leaving my sister," I said, looking down at our intertwined hands and letting my hair fall in my face so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to fall. Clearly it didn't work though, since Alec used a finger to move the hair out my face and wipe a stray tear.

"It's okay, Magnus, you did at least speak to her, didn't you?"

* * *

The next week I felt terrible about what I had done and went to help her stop, I realized it must be hard to stop something like that after reading up about it.

I let myself in with the key and called for her, and just like the week before, no answer. I assumed she was in her room like last time, so that's where I headed. Panic began to seep insidiously through my veins as I realised she wasn't there. A horrid smell oozed from the bathroom in the bedroom and I felt as if my heart had stopped beating.

"Lisa!" I called, terrified and half-hopeful, as I barged through the bathroom door. I found her fully clothed in a bath tub filled with water. There was a container of pills next to it, with a note.

I went towards it, pulling her head from above the water and shaking her in hopes which I knew very well were worthless. When she still wouldn't wake I screamed and started sobbing, hugging and clinging to her lifeless body. "I'm so so so sorry Lisa, I'm sorry" I'd killed my sister. There were no words to describe the magnitude of the guilt and self-hatred.

After what felt like hours of crying and holding my sisters cold, wet and lifeless body, I carried her to her bed and laid her down peacefully, then going to read the note.

_Magnus,_

_I'm addressing this to you because I know you're the only one who truly cared. I understand you got a shock when you saw me like that and I don't blame you for leaving. I'm worthless and I know it, which is why I did this. It's better for everyone like this._

_I love you _

_Lisa_

That was all it took for me to break down again...

* * *

I felt Alec's hold get tighter around me and I knew he was crying as much as I.

"Promise me if I never leave you you'll never leave me," I said, hoping he understood exactly what I meant, which he did and I was grateful for.

"Never will I leave you. I need you to help me Magnus, help me stop, please," he cried.

**OK so that was that. I want to try something here, since I want to know what you guys think really badly I want to get five reviews before I post the next chapter. Can you guys help me with that, please?**

**Until next time...**


	19. Chapter 19 - Rent

**Just like More Than Meets The Eyes, I couldn't post because of rehearsals and drama performance, but here it is now. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. I love it, and it makes me feel like I'm doing something right.**

**So enjoy this next chapter...**

**Alec POV**

I was determined to stop cutting and hurting myself; I understood it would be difficult and take time though. I couldn't believe that I had only known Magnus for a week, yet I found myself wanting him more and more. I'm even willing to stop my habits for him.

Even with that one good thing in my life, I still had the rent to worry about. What was I going to do? It was due in a week's time yet I had no way of earning any money since the deli burned down. Perhaps they might give me an extension. They're bound to know what happened, right?

I finished off the drawing I was busy with, which was the one of Magnus I had began a few days ago, and put on my coat to go speak to the landlord downstairs.

I took the stairs two steps at a time in my haste to speak with him as soon as possible, which would be best in my current situation. When I got there I knocked on his office door abruptly, trying not to be rude as I did so. On the third knock he opened the door.

He was in a white tank top and black tracksuit bottoms with a pipe in his hand and shaggy hair. It was clear that his night was spent in his office, probably working.

"Lightwood?" He asked in a rather annoyed tone. I must have woken him up, I thought.

"Yes." I said.

"What do you want ?" He was definitely annoyed at this point.

"Well, I needed to talk to you about my rent for this month," I said calmly, trying to ignore his clearly irritable mood.

"Fine, come in." He said with a sigh and I went into the office.

It was rather stuffy, with papers piled up on the wooden desk and books on the floor. I took a seat on the guest side of his desk while he made his way to his side.

"What is it then?" His mood was calming a little as the business side of him took over.

"I was wondering if I could have an extension for time to pay my rent."

"Why do you need that all of a sudden? You're always good with your rent."

"Well, you are aware of the deli burning down, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes I am. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I worked there and since it burned down I'm out of a job and I need to find a way to get the money together." Hopefully he understood how desperate I was. We were sitting there for about a minute as he scratched his blonde hair in thought.

"No, sorry I can't give you an extension. I understand your situation but I can't do that. Either you come up with the money by next week or you're out," he said, putting it bluntly. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped: what was I going to do? I put my hand in a fist, aching for a blade. I knew I couldn't do it though, as if I did Magnus would be so disappointed. But before I knew it my skin was pierced by my nails.

"Okay," was all I managed to say as I got up to leave the crowded office area, murmuring a meaningless "thank you" and then I left.

* * *

When I got back to my apartment I threw myself onto the bed, stuffing my fists into the sheets as to try and ease the draw I felt to the blade. Should I call Magnus? Would he help me? No, I only just met him, I can't tell him about this. Maybe I should just call Jem and that's eventually what I did.

"Hey Alec. What's up?" Jem answered almost immediately.

"I couldn't get an extension on my rent, which is due for next weekend. I have no idea how I can earn the money within the next week and I'm freaking out." It took me all but one breath to get it all out, but it was out.

"Calm down, Alec, it will be fine. Don't worry, I know Magnus is looking for a room-mate. He says he gets lonely when he's not on tour." "Jem I can't, I can't ask him."

"No need. I'm sure all you would have to do it tell him and he will offer." Clearly Jem knew Magnus better than I did, so he would know these things, but isn't this moving too fast?

"Jem I haven't even known him for two weeks, I can't move in with him." I protested.

"Then don't think of it like that, think of it as you are two friends and one is helping the other out." Jem always had something, didn't he? I guess that's why he is a psychiatrist after all.

"I don't know Jem, let's just see how it plays out."

"Alright then, do you feel better now?"

"Yes , a lot actually, thank you."

"No problem, it is my job after all."

"And you do one hell of a good job."

"Thanks Alec. See you tomorrow, right?" he stated.

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

"Goodbye Alec." With that we both hung up. I'd known it would be a good idea to call him, the feeling was now gone after that conversation.

I sat at my desk, trying to work a few things out, and looking at old drawing I had done, casually editing a few edges and colours. This was another thing that was there to calm me and keep my mind occupied.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

What's the best way to show Alec how much I care and how much I vow to help him no matter what happens?, I thought while sitting at my desk in my office. I wanted to do something, maybe I could write a dedicated song to this occasion to put on my album? I will need to make it so it's not that obvious as well, though.

**So what did you think, was it okay? Please let me know down in the review box, as I said I like knowing.**

**5 reviews for next chapter? Maybe? **

**Anyway until next time guys... **


	20. Chapter 20 - The only positive

**Okay, here is the next chapter, I have holiday in 3 weeks so that's something to look forward to since I will be able to post as much as I want, if my computer works. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and followers and favourites you know that stuff, it means a lot. **

**Magnus POV**

"Yes, I understand that, but-" I tried to protest but to no avail; I was getting no were with Woolsey.

"No buts Magnus. Two weeks, that's all you have, that's the time you've got in New York before you all go on tour of the UK," he said. We had been arguing for almost two hours about the upcoming tour. I was excited about it a few weeks before but now...now I didn't want to leave Alec...I _can't_ leave Alec. He says he has been doing fine and Jem says he hasn't cut since I found out but I can't help but be worried about him.

"You still there?" I heard Woolsey ask on the other end of the line. I must have spent too long in my thoughts.

"Yeah, still here. Can I bring Alec with me on tour?" I asked hopefully.

"Magnus!" he scolded. "We have everything booked, you know what the toll for that would be. It would be too difficult. I'm sorry."

"Fine, then. I guess I have no choice, I'm just worried, okay" I whined, beginning to sound like a child who couldn't get what he wanted, and I hung up.

After I hung up on Woolsey I threw myself down onto the red velvet couch in my living room and put my head in my hands. I had a lot to think about right now, mostly about Alec, and what Jem said, "There hasn't been a mark on him since you two had that conversation. You're one of the only positive things in his life, possibly the only one." The last statement really had me thinking. Me, the only positive thing in his life. I couldn't just leave him to go on tour for three months could I? Wouldn't his family be a positive too?

This got me thinking more about Alec's family; he never really spoke about them and he is a Lightwood too, isn't he, aren't they meant to have like shit loads of cash? Yet you have Alec who is just barely hanging onto any cash, my train of thought went on and on one thing leading to another which eventually led to the thought about the diner which burned down...Alec worked there didn't he?

SHIT! I just realized something I probably should have realized a lot sooner. Alec worked at the diner which burned down, lives in a run-down building, meaning the diner probably didn't pay much. No more diner equals no more money, no more money means he could be evicted. No wonder he has been on edge so much. Luckily, I have an idea.

I dialled Alec's number as quickly as I could and waited, on the third ring the phone was answered.

"Hey," was his easy greeting. He sounded like he was just talking about something serious, maybe even crying. He had probably been talking to Jem before he answered.

"Hello love, I have a proposition for you." Better to get right to the point, I thought.

"Alright, shoot." He replied, slightly anxious.

"Well, you have no job at the moment and can't pay rent right?" I asked, almost 100% sure I had the right conclusion.

"Ummm yeah, how did you know about the rent thing?"

"Well, when you think about it its not that hard to figure out. Anyway, my apartment is too big for me to live in and I need a room-mate. What do you say?" I paused and waited for an answer but there was none so I continued. "We wouldn't be living as a couple, if that makes you feel better, and when you have a job you can pay half on the rent. How about it, wanna be my roomy?"

"Ummm.. okay, it could be fun, I guess" was his answer. "But what about rent and stuff for when I don't have a job, I need to pay you something."

"Like I said, nothing till you have a job, but once you do half the rent is yours. It'll give you a chance not to fall into debt."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred and ten percent, love." Even though he couldn't see it, I was grinning from one ear to the other, reason one the boy of my dreams will be sleeping under the same room as me soon, reason two I can keep a better eye on him.

"Okay," he said, still not sounding to keen on the idea but going along with it either way. He was probably scared I might get a better look at his scars.

"How about we go out tomorrow on a date and after that we talk 'business'?"

"Sure, sounds fun. What time?"

"I'll pick you up around eight in the morning."

"Sure, see you then Mags." did he just give me a pet name?

"Goodnight, love."

"Night." With that he hung up and I got an idea for a song. I may not put it in the album but it will show Alec how much I care and show him I'm here to stay.

'When you try your best, but you don't succeed When you get what you want, but not what you need When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down your face And I...

Tears stream down your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes Tears stream down your face And I...

Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you '

**SO there it was let me know how I did please and I will update faster, **

**5 reviews guys that's all it takes**

**Anyways until next time all my loyal readers...**


	21. Chapter 21 - Sorted

**The next chapter everyone. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites it means a lot to me. **

**Magnus POV**

I couldn't sleep till late morning like I usually would; I was too excited about my date with Alec and about the fact that he might be living with me soon. Soon I would be able to see that beautiful man every morning when I wake up and every night when I go to bed. Life couldn't get any better than that, could it?

I got out of bed and started planning my days attire. I was going to pick Alec up at eight and I knew he had a session with Jem at 1:30, so depending on how things played out I would probably be dropping him off later and then picking him up again but he didn't know this yet.

I was going to go all out today for Alec: we were going to go for breakfast to talk about him moving in then go for a stroll in the park perhaps to talk about other things unrelated to business. I went towards my closet to find clothes to wear and noticed I was due for another shopping spree. I had nothing to wear yet when I opened up the doors of the cupboard my clothes literally fall out of it. Maybe I should clean it out before I go shopping and buy Alec new clothes while I'm out; he needs to get a bit more... sparkly.

I pulled out my dark charcoal skinny jeans with a purple tank top and shocking green jacket on top, it should be just perfect for going out with Alec. I went to shower and washed my hair before putting my newly constructed outfit on and establishing my make up and hair to match the rest of my outlay.

This whole get together took me almost three hours so I was happy I got up early or I would never have made it.

As I locked up the house and got in my car on the way to Alec's place, I couldn't help but be excited yet nervous at the same time. What if us moving in together ruins everything we have and everything we're building up towards, what would happen then? What if he goes back to cutting because he's so stressed and nervous?

All these thing were going through my head and were so intense I was considering changing my mind and just pay his rent for him, but then I thought of another thing: what if he gets upset because he can't pay it himself and needs me to do it for him? Or if he thinks I called the move off because I don't want to be with him any more? That could lead to something much worse than him just cutting; it could lead to jumping, hanging or even shooting.

I was pulled out of my scary yet possible thoughts by the sight of Alec's house. I pulled up, got out and started towards the front door of Alec's flat block.

Just as I got to his door he was standing there. " Hey Mags," he said rather cheerfully, which was unlike him.

"Hey, darling. I have such a nice day planned for us today," I said, mimicking his cheerful tone.

"Just remember I have therapy today at 1:30"

"Already pencilled in love," I gave him a wide, reassuring smile.

"Good, so shall we get going? What do you have planned, anyway?" he asked, walking down the stairs of his apartment building with me on his tail.

"Breakfast at Taki's followed by a walk in the park followed by Jem," I replied in one breath.

"Sounds fun," he offered and we got into my car.

The drive to Taki's was short and quiet. I felt Alec's gaze fall on me a few times but every time I looked his way, he quickly glanced away, refusing to meet my eyes. He was so cute. When we got there I got out of the car and made my way to his door, him waiting for me to open it this time.

"Thanks, Mags," He gave me that cute smile, looking up at me with his baby blues and I felt as if I was about to die.

"Any time, love." I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, it wasn't a full out kiss but only a peck on the lips as this was meant to be a business kind of breakfast. We made our way into the restaurant hand-in-hand as a waiter seated us, getting everything ready for a splendid breakfast.

We sat down and were given our menus. I looked down at the piece of laminated paper to see what I would prefer to have for breakfast. I skimmed through the menu and came across the option of pancakes and syrup. I looked up at Alec and asked him, "See anything you like?"

"Umm.. Can I have pancakes please?" he said, sounding almost like a small child.

"Sure, that's what I'm having too." I closed the red menu in front of me and pushed it forward which Alec then copied quickly. It was probably going to take some time before the waiter came back to take our order, so I took this opportunity to start the conversation moving.

"So let's get down to business, you need a place to stay, correct?"

"_Correct_, and you have a place for me to stay at, right?" he said giving me a weary look, to which I gave him a sweet grin.

"Right, now if you want we can move in as friends and not get into anything funny, dating only when we outside or on a date at the house."

"Sounds fine to me. I don't want to move very fast as a couple yet."

"So it's settled."

"I guess so." That was a lot less painful than I thought it would be. I guess he is a lot easier to talk to once he gets more comfortable. As if on cue, the waitress came to take our order.

**Well there it was. Let me know what you all thought and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, remember reviews make me happy :D **

**Until next time...**


	22. Chapter 22 - Will I survive?

**New chapter guys, sorry it took so long but I've had a rough time, Anyway, thank you to MagnusGlitterAlecBane for pushing me to write this or you would probably only have gotten it like two weeks from now, so thank you love and also thank you to BlackHeartedTigress for asking me when she will get it to beta read, another reason you actually got it this soon, thank you also for your hard work on improving my terrible grammar and spelling :D **

**Anyway enjoy **

**Alec POV**

The waitress came and took our orders, which were the waffles, an orange juice for me and Magnus decided on having coffee. She took the menu's with her and left us. We had already discussed the order of living arrangements and it was now in a way a breakfast date. I still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing but I was leaning towards good. Magnus was really good to me and he helped a lot, even Jem said so.

"Alec?" Magnus questioned. I was slightly worried by the tone in his voice; maybe he had changed his mind about the whole moving in thing. Now I started to panic: what if he was going to leave me and he finally realized I'm worthless? I started itching for a blade as I stuck my nails into my thigh. Unfortunately, I think Magnus noticed what I was doing.

"Alexander, it's okay, don't worry," he said, putting his hand out in front of him on the table probably waiting for me to take it, which I did. I gave him both my shaking hands and he continued speaking.

"In two weeks, I... I..," For the first time since I had known him, Magnus Bane was struggling for words. "I..." Another pause trying to find the right words and I began to worry again.

"Come on Mags, it can't be that bad, right?" I tried.

"In about two weeks I have to leave." This took me aback and I was shell-shocked for a second.

"For, like, forever or.." I trailed off, not sure what to say.

"NO! I would never leave you forever, Alexander. Never think like that again." This got me to calm down slightly, " It's a music tour in the UK," he finished.

"H-how l-lo-ong?" My stutter was back, probably nervous about how long I was going to be away from Magnus.

"About four weeks," he said quietly, looking down at our conjoined hands "Will you be okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah I think, I mean I've got Jem to talk to, right?"

"Right. so it will be-" He was cut off by the waitress:

"Orange juice and coffee?" she asked and we took our preferred drinks.

The rest of breakfast was just a lot of small talk and getting to know each other while we were eating I enjoyed it a lot, mostly because it was Magnus I was with. Then it sank in I'm not going to be with him for four weeks and reality hit.

After we were done eating we made our way back to the car and he drove me to the hospital for my appointment with Jem. The ride was again filled with us talking about everything and anything.

"What do you want to do after your visit with Jem? I was thinking a walk in the park or something." he asked me.

"I don't know. It depends really, doesn't it?" I replied.

"What does it depend on again?"

"Really, Magnus, you should know; how long it is and how I feel afterwards, but I'm sure it will be fine. A walk in the park sounds great." I smiled at him as he pulled up and I got out of the car.

"See you later Mags. I'll call you when I'm done, okay?" I said as I closed the front passenger's door behind me.

"Good luck, baby." I heard in the distance as I began to walk. This was going to be a long session.

* * *

"Alec." Jem was standing in the middle of his old-fashioned office, smiling. He had high hopes for me now that I had Magnus, who was leaving in two weeks. Just the sheer thought made me want to burst into tears and slice my arm off, but I can't do that, I need to get better, not for me but for Magnus. This is for Magnus. I told myself, if not for him I would have no will to stop at all.

Jem noticed the look on my face, "You okay, Alec?" he asked.

By now I could feel the tears burning the back of my eyes and it was hell as I lied to Jem, "Sure, I'm fine." Not more then five seconds later Jem's arms were around me and my eyes were leaving tear-stains on the shoulder of his light blue button-down shirt.

"I knew it," he whispered into my ear, "What's eating you?"

Through a tear-drowned voice I began to talk as Jem let go of his hold on me and gestured for me to take a seat on the couch next to where he would normally sit. "H-h-e's L-le-aving on t-ou-r J-jem, -w-hat a-a-a-m I gonn-a d-d-do wi-t-h o-ut hi-m. I-i"-m go-n-a g-o rig-ht b-back t-to t-t t-he be-gin-ing a-ga-in." The stream of salty water continued to fall harder.

"Shhh, Alec. It's going to be fine." He was rubbing soothing circles on my back, trying to calm me down but it wasn't working as my mind went into overload, "He isn't leaving for good, he isn't leaving you he's just going on tour for four weeks. He is coming back and he will always be there."

"B-but w-itho-ut hi-m-mm, wi-i-t-t-o-ut hi-m I'm n-oth-ing b-u-t-t a s-t-up-id p-e-res-son w-ho-o i-s s-ad a-l-l-ll th-e time a-nd w-an-ts to die."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Jem asked pulling my chin up so that my tear-stained face was looking at him, "I think Magnus is only the reason for you to not believe that, Magnus is the reason you want to be better. That doesn't mean that if he leaves for a little bit, not even breaking up with you, might I add, that you are nothing. I tell you, Alec, Magnus loves you he may not know it yet but he does, if you were any other person, he would have left by now and that is saying a lot. To him you're not trivial." I had nothing to say to that; I was completely stunned. Did Magnus really feel that way about me? I suppose that I should believe Jem, I mean his job is to analyse people's emotions, right?

"You see, Alec, you have nothing to worry about. You can do it. Only four weeks without Magnus won't kill you if you're both still together. I don't think you will cut during that time unless something really really bad happens, which won't." At that point I knew Jem was right. He is Jem after all and he is right 99.9% of the time. And yet the fear was still there.

**Well I hope that was okay again sorry for the wait,**

**Until next time guys...**


	23. Chapter 23 - Blue

**I'm proud of me: I have a new chapter so soon! Anyway, enjoy! **

**Magnus POV**

So much was going through my mind as I dropped Alec off at Jem's. I was mostly worried about whether he was okay, he seemed really upset about the tour thing. It kills me that I have to leave him for so long. The only good thing I could think of was that Jem was there to help him and with that thought I was glad Jem didn't join the band, since now I have someone to look after my baby boy.

As I was driving away from the hospital I kept thinking about Alec. It seemed that he was the only one who ever crossed my mind these days, not that that's a bad thing, really. I think I love him, I thought as I stopped at a traffic light. It then dawned on me that I knew barely anything about why he lived on his own in a small apartment on his own when his family is rich. This opened up a world of questions, before I knew it the traffic light was green again and I found myself driving towards a little café which was hidden from view by a few giant trees.

I pulled up in an empty parking slot and made my way to the door. It had a display pressed up against the glass saying 'open' in fancy blue letters. When I opened the door and went in, it seemed the theme colours were blue and silver; the tables were blue with silver chairs around them, the walls were blue and had a silver chair rail going all around and the payment desk was blue, white and silver. All in all the blue reminded me of Alec and his eyes. I guess I really did think about him all the time. Maybe I do love him.

I walked toward the payment desk, where a girl stood with her back facing me. She was probably sorting out the shelves behind her, which to no surprise were blue. She was wearing her uniform, I presumed, which was a smart white dress with a blue collar and a blue apron clearly sewn-on facing the front. She had a blue cap on her head and her black hair hung loosely from under it going down to about her waist.

"Hello," I said in a friendly way, trying to get the girl's attention and as she turned around and I got a better look at her face I knew exactly who she was without reading the name tag. She was Alec's sister. I knew this because they had the same facial features. Except her eyes were a deep, lustrous black.

"Everything okay?" she asked and I realized I had been staring.

"Yeah, everything is fine. You just look a lot like someone I know," I said gazing at the menu which hung behind the desk. I decided on a quick coffee. " Can I have a coffee, please."

"Sure," she began and started making one in front of me, " You probably know my brother," she said out of the blue and at the mention of Alec I smiled. "And by the look on your face I gather you're Magnus." I looked at her, confused for a second. I didn't know she knew about me or that Alec spoke about me.

"Yeah, and by the tag you're Izzy, right," I said putting my hand out in front of me for her to shake, "Nice to meet you, so how do you know me?"

"Well, I speak to Jem a lot, you know, about Alec and he says that your all he ever talks about these days. Plus I speak to my brother. I'm not like most of my family," she said, mixing the coffee and offering a smile.

"Oh, I didn't me-"

She cut me off "Milk and sugar?" she asked.

"Yes, please." I smiled.

"I know you didn't mean it like that," she added after pouring some milk into the cardboard cup. I liked her; I could see her and I being friends. "Plus, I love your music. I wouldn't not know who you were even if you had a face transplant."

"Thanks Iz, but I don't think you can get a face transplant," I said as she handed me the cup of hot coffee.

"Ever heard of plastic surgery?" she challenged, yet never did give me the chance to add my own comment. "You can sit at the table there if you want. Oh, and tell Alec he should call me more often, like as soon as he gets home sort of often."

I laughed at her comment. "Thanks, Iz. I will."

I made my way towards the table she had pointed at a few moments ago to no surprise it was round and blue with two silver chairs on either side. I took the seat nearest to the window.

I drank my coffee in silence, thinking about Alec and what he and Jem were talking about. I guess I would never know; Alec wouldn't tell me because he thinks it would make me want to leave, which is ridiculous, and Jem won't tell me because he says its against the policy. That man is a saint, if there was ever a powerful group of males who know everything there is to know, he would surely be one of them.

I had finished my coffee, paid and tipped Izzy on the way out. I knew Alec was going to call me when he was done but I didn't want him to wait so I made my way back to the hospital. The drive seemed a lot shorter this time and I was soon pulled up and parked, waiting for my Alec.

About five minutes later my phone began to ring, with 'Burning Bridges' by 'One Republic' and that could only mean one person was calling: Alec.

"Hello, lovely, I'm in the parking lot," I said gleefully.

"Wow, that was fast. Did you wait there?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Course not, love. That would be boring. I had a coffee, met your sister and came back," I said like it was the most casual thing.

"You met my sister?" Now he really was confused, I could see him walking out of the front of the hospital towards the car with the most gorgeous expression planted on his face. I had known him for two weeks and never seen that look before.

"Yup, I found a little coffee shop and turns out she works there." As I spoke I leaned over the passenger seat to open the door for him and he got in. I hung up, kissed him on the cheek and continued speaking, "She seems really nice. I'm sorry I hung up on you." He looked down at his phone in his hand then looked back up to me. For a second thought he was just going to say something then close the door and we would be on our way but I was wrong. "Well, I'm right here now, so it doesn't matter." And he kissed me on the lips. _He_ kissed _me_! Now I was happy and excited: that was the first time he had made the first move.

He kept his lips on mine before I asked for entrance into his mouth, which he granted instantly. I deepened the kiss with my tongue to explore his mouth and he put his hands on my cheeks and moved closer to me as I put my arms around his waist.

Slowly his body started lowering backwards and mine forwards before we knew it I was on top of him. When he realized this he pulled back and looked at me. He looked almost scared and I knew exactly what was wrong; it hurt him and he was scared that if this went any further I'd leave, but I wouldn't.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Sorry," he whispered, barely audibly, but I heard him. I kissed him on the lips again, whispering against them, "_For what?_ You did nothing wrong, you're perfect." I sat up, and he quickly followed suit.

"I like, like like you," he said, again so quietly I nearly missed it. " I mean like like like you," he said again, looking down at his hands. He was so cute. " I really want to with you but..." he trailed off.

I leant forward again, this time gently touching his cheek, looking at him right in the eyes, " I like you too, Alexander, and I want to... to... you know, but I won't let you do something you don't want to or don't feel comfortable with." After my few words he kissed me on the lips again, it was quick but meant a lot and I smiled. "So, walk in the park?" I asked and he nodded.

**Sorry about the no lemon, but it's a very sensitive thing for Alec so be patient. All in due time, children, all in due time. **

**Anyway what do you think? Let me know cos I like knowing. **

**Until next time guys...**


	24. Chapter 24 - The Great Oak

**Hey guys! I'm back I'm sorry I had to leave for a bit but I had some stuff going on slowly all my other stories with get updates and I will try update more regularly. I was told that I should do what makes me happy and not just what makes other people happy si writing makes me happy and it makes other people happy too so here you go I hope I didn't mess it up completely and that you enjoy it.**

**Alec POV**

I knew Magnus was probably disappointed about not being able to go any further than we did a few minutes ago, I know I was, but I was afraid, afraid of what he would say about my body and afraid that he would leave because of it. I know he is always telling me he won't, but I know one day he will come to his dreaded senses.

It was his honey-like voice which took me out of my thoughts of regret, "Alec, we're here."

I must have drifted away for a while because he was holding the door open on my side of the car. I don't even remember him getting out from his, yet here he was. I got out and smiled at him, and before he got the chance to close the door, I pulled him in for a hug. I could tell this caught him off-guard because his body was slightly hesitant at first before he to put his tan, slender arms around me. I immediately felt calmer and relaxed in his embrace. I tightened my hold on him nuzzling my nose into his shoulder, taking in the scent which was Magnus; he smelled amazing, like sandalwood and something else which I couldn't quiet put my finger on. I didn't want it end.

I then hold of his hand as he willingly let me drag him across the park and towards a small entryway, which if you didn't know it was there you would have completely missed it.

"This is where I always used to come when I was younger, maybe eleven or twelve," I told him, avoiding his eyes by looking towards the ground. To be honest I was kind of scared to show him this because it was a deep part of my past which even my sister Izzy didn't know about.

"Did you come here by yourself?" he asked me as we approached the entryway. I just replied with a simple, "No," before I led the way through the entrance of my once lonesome place.

When we got inside it was no different from when I had been there before, yes the plants were now overgrown quite a bit but other than that it was still as beautiful as I remembered, with its purple and white flowers trailing the walls along with the few pink and red roses popping up every which way. Everything was still as green as I remembered too, from the grass to the moss to the tops of the tall oak trees. I smiled in remembrance.

"Come look." I said, grabbing Magnus' hand once more but this time pulling him with me towards a familiar oak tree which stood proudly in the centre of the garden. I let go of his hand, immediately missing the warmth of it but taking no notice and placed both of my hands on the trunk of the large oak. Feeling the patterns of the drawings I had once calved into its bark. "I carved these into the tree when I felt sad, or alone or anything like that I guess, it was my outlet," I said, my eyes trailing the drawings with the burn of tears about to come pouring out of them, but I refused to cry in front of Magnus.

"What changed?" he asked stepping closer towards me and placing one of his hands on my shoulder and the other over one of my hands on the tree. "My parents kicked me out and it didn't work as a release any more. I needed something stronger, so I started cutting myself," I told him. I felt like he would listen and wouldn't judge me. I felt he could help. He kissed me tenderly on the lips as if to reassure me of what I had just been thinking. "You won't ever have to do it again when I'm around, I will always be here. You can tell me anything, anything at all." he whispered before claiming my lips with his once more.

The next week went past as a blur with phone calls and texting to Magnus; we couldn't seem to stop. Not that I wanted to. I met up with Izzy and she told me about how she met Magnus and thinks he's a good catch and it was practically three hours of boy talk about Magnus and a guy called Simon who she really likes. We also spoke a little about what I was going to do for work and about me moving in with Magnus. We still had no idea when it was actually going to happen but I felt a little apprehensive about the whole thing to tell you the truth.

My landlord was on my case about next month's rent again, like he had been for a few weeks now. I swear that man hasn't got a sympathetic bone in his body. He knows I'm trying and that I haven't got a job yet he acts like I have all the money in the world to give him, which my parents do but I certainly don't. I was sitting at my desk, with my drawing pad open in front of me, drawing the coffee shop Izzy worked at from a picture she had given me. I asked her for it because I thought the building had amazing potential as a sketch; it was of the outside of the blue building with some amazing stone work. In my opinion they should never have painted the building blue, it made it look weird because of it being stone, but who was I to make those decisions. That's when my phone began to ring.

I looked at the screen and saw that it was Magnus and I couldn't help but smile, and answer the phone of course.

"Hey Mags," I answered.

"Hello angel. I was thinking, you know you've been having a hard time with your landlord and everything?"

"Mhm..." I sounded into the phone.

"Well, what if you tell him you're moving in a week and I come help you pack starting immediately? "

"I don't know Magnus, will that be okay with you?" I really wanted to but again I'm really scared about this whole moving in together thing. I know we said that it would be as friends when we're at the house and all, but I don't know if I wanted it to be that way after all. It would be almost as if we denying our relationship. I don't want that and I'm a hundred percent sure Magnus doesn't either.

"Yes, silly, it's fine. Anyway, I shall be right over if that's fine with you?" I think I missed something but regardless, "I'm not protesting." I said.

"Great. I'll be there in about an hour, as soon as I'm finished with the band." The mention of the band reminded me that in two weeks he would be on tour in the UK and I wouldn't see him for four weeks but I tried to push that thought from my head.

"Alright, see you soon."

"Stay beautiful, babe." I just rolled my eyes at the comment before I hung up.

After I hung up I went back to my sketch. I thought it would be great in charcoal; yes, it took longer and was messier but it would look better for it. Five minutes later the door bell rang and I could only assume it was Magnus, even though he said it would be an hour. You never really knew with him. I walked towards the door, not wanting to seem overly excited even though on the inside I was 'fangirling majorly' as my sister would put it. I opened the door and saw something I did not expect. Instead of my magnificent Magnus I found my step brother, Jace.

**Yeah so that ending... what do you think? let me now please. **

**City of bones tomorrow hows gonna go see it:D I am **


	25. Chapter 25 - Lets pack

**Okay, this would have been a lot longer but then I lost about 200 words and I was running low on time and thought you guys deserve an update because of your amazing reviews and all the favourites and follows. Thank you so much guys, so let me know what you guys think. :D**

**Alec POV**

"Jace! What the hell are you doing here?" I barked at my brother who, in my opinion, seemed kind of drunk; great.

"Oohhh heey Aleeec howw'ss iit gooing bro," he slurred while trying to keep his balance. I just sighed exaggeratedly, knowing I wouldn't get anything out of him apart from vomit at this stage. I hadn't seen my brother in almost a year and he pitches up drunk on my doorstep; there has to be a good reason for this, I thought as I led him to my couch so he could sleep it off.

Another thing I was wondering was what he was doing drunk at 12 pm on a Sunday morning but that's another question I would have to save for later when he's sobered up a bit more.

I decided to go put the kettle on seeing as Magnus would be here any time now. He seems to like his coffee when I make it. When I got into the kitchen I put more water into the kettle before setting it on top of the stove and turning up the gas on a low set so that by the time Magnus got here it wouldn't be over-boiled.

Since Jace was crashed on my sofa I couldn't really watch any TV so I opted for going to my room to read a book while I waited for Magnus. After a few minutes of looking for a book to read I picked up _Lord of the Rings, the Fellowship of the Ring_ and started rereading it.

I was half-way through chapter one when I heard the door buzz and I knew it was Magnus. I didn't even try counselling my excitement this time as I ran towards the door to let him in.

I opened the door and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek. "Should I say good morning or afternoon?" he asked, a smug grin playing at his lips.

"I don't care," I said and captured his lips in mine. Then letting him in completely, closing the door behind me

"I see what you meant by it wouldn't take long; you don't own a lot," he said, scanning the one bedroom apartment I lived in and stopping dead when his eyes reached Jace. "Who's that?" he asked and I swore I heard a pang of jealousy in his voice.

"That's my brother," I said walking into the kitchen to make coffee, assuming he was following me.

"Oh." He sounded relieved. "You sure you're not cheating on me, love?" he said and the sarcastic, joking Magnus was back.

"I would never do that." I kissed him on the lips as if to reassure him.

"Good," he mumbled into the soft but passionate kiss which I attempted deepening by nibbling on his lower lip. It worked as he let my tongue explore the pallet of his mouth. I reluctantly broke the kiss, remembering that my brother was just on the other side of the door sleeping. This being the brother who doesn't know I'm gay. I know I was kicked out for being gay but there is a small chance he still doesn't know.

"So what's Goldilocks doing here then?" Magnus asked, referring to my blonde brother on the couch. I nudged him in the stomach playfully before I got a spoon to start the coffee.

"That's my brother," I said. "I don't know what he's doing here after almost a year but he pitched up a while ago drunk." I put a spoon of coffee in two mugs along with sugar and then pouring the hot water and milk in before stirring.

"Well, that's eventful," Magnus mused and I handed him his coffee. "Thanks, love," he said before kissing me on the cheek.

"No problem," I said, smiling at him and gulping down some coffee.

There was a few minutes of silence as we drank our coffee before I broke it: "Hey, Magnus, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, angel."

"Well, I was umm kind of thinking." I paused and scratched my head, not sure how to say what I wanted to. " Umm... I was thinking, you know, about the whole moving in thing?"

"Mhmm..." Magnus hummed looking into the mug of coffee then sipping it.

"Well I don't want to move in as friends. I, well, I kind of... want to move in, like, umm like- like boyfriends." I could feel the blush coming over my neck and through my face and I wanted to run but Magnus wasn't having that. He grabbed me in his embrace tightly and just hugged me. To be honest it kinda hurt.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that for the last week, Alec. I'm so happy," he said into my ear and it made me happy too, but I still wanted him to loosen his death-grip on me. "Umm, Magnus I'm happy you're happy, I really am, but could you please loosen your grip a little? You're crushing me." He let go immediately.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking to the floor.

"I didn't want you to let go completely," I said, frowning a little to which he laughed softly and brought me back into his embrace, just not as tight this time. I smiled, hugging him back joyfully.

**So there you go. I'm really sorry about it not being as long as I wanted it but at least it's an update, right? :D **

**Let me know what you think, I love hearing .**

**Thank you also to my beta reader BlackHeartedTigress. She's amazing and a huge part of why this is so amazing. **


	26. Chapter 26 - Moving time

**Hello everyone! :D I have been a while and for that I am truly sorry. Thank you for all the new follows and favourites, but I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, which may have something to do with why this is pretty late. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Alec POV **

Turns out Jace only turned up at my doorstep because he was too scared to go home to our parents in the state he was in, which makes sense. He said he had meant to come and visit for ages, but just hadn't gotten round to it because Robert(our father) wouldn't let him and was busy 'training' him to be a 'better' man. I could believe this; it was exactly what he would do.

Jace and I had caught up quite a bit after he woke up and Magnus left.

But before that Magnus and I were packing my stuff up and since I didn't have much it got done fairly quickly. He had taken a few of the boxes with him and I would be taking the rest with me later, meaning after I had spoken to and sorted out Jace.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked Jace, taking a sip of my coffee, which I had made for both Jace an I a few minutes ago.

"Well, I'm going to go home." He gave me the 'duh' look as if it was clear from the start.

"I'm sorry," I said defensively towards his facial expression. "Isn't Robert going to kill you, though?" I never called Robert my dad or father any more. It didn't feel right after everything that had happened.

"Not if he thinks I spent the night studying with Simon." He smirked at the thought. Luckily, thanks to our two hours of catch up, I knew Simon was Clary's best friend and Isabelle's boyfriend, and Clary was Jace's girlfriend.

"Would Simon let you do that?" I questioned.

"Not sure. He might," Jace replied optimistically. At this point he had his phone out and was dialling who I presumed was Simon. I just rolled my eyes, picked up the two mugs and went into the kitchen where I washed them and put them back into the box I had taken them from.

I then picked up the two boxes in the kitchen and put them at the front door of my soon-to-be old apartment. By the time I got back to the living room Jace was done on the phone.

'He said it's cool and he'll back me up, but only because he knows what Robert is like," he said.

"That's great. Listen, I need to leave soon so I suggest you start making your way back," I said going into the bedroom to fetch the last three boxes.

"Hey, Alec?"

I turned to face him at this. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." I said turning to go back, but Jace's hand on my shoulder stopped me before I was pulled into a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry for not trying harder to keep in touch like Izzy. I know how hard things have been for you and I'm sorry I wasn't there. Can we please be brothers again?"

"Jace. We will always be brothers," I said, slightly confused. I broke away from our brotherly hug.

"But parabatai brothers, Alec." I smiled at the pledge we gave to each other when we were younger and then stated afterwards that we were parabatai for life.

"Parabatai brothers, Jace.' I confirmed.

He pulled me into another hug as he said to me, 'I'm moving into my own place soon. If anything ever happens and you need it, you're more than welcome to stay there." I smiled at how my brother was giving me a place to stay if things ended badly with Magnus, but I knew they wouldn't, at least I was pretty sure they wouldn't.

"Thanks, bro, but I think Mags and I are cool." I then broke our hug once again before we exchanged phone numbers, gathering we didn't have them, and he left.

* * *

After Jace left I packed the remaining boxes into my car, locked the apartment, dropped the keys off at the landlords office and left. I was on my way to Brooklyn to live with my sparkly boyfriend. I honestly never thought my life would or could get this good, but here I was.

The drive took half an hour at most and when I got there I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face. Magnus had already given me the key to our my word it's _our _apartment- before he left. Although I didn't think I would need them now, Magnus was probably home. I didn't bother taking my things out the boot yet because I wanted to see Magnus first.

I walked up to the front steps and opened the door.

"Honey, I'm home,' I said playfully. I should have probably been more aware of what was around me, because out of what seemed like nowhere I was ambushed by Magnus, who began tickling me.

"Stop! Stop! S-stop!" I yelled breathlessly, with my voice cracking at the end.

He stopped and kissed me sweetly on the lips,.

"T_t-h-ank y-y-ou," I said sounding a little croaky.

"You sound so beautifully sexy with that out of breath, croaked up voice."

I just blushed and slowly became more observant with our position on the floor; he was straddling my hips as I lay on the floor. I quickly stuttered out a "Please get off me."

"Does someone not like being sat on?" he teased.

"N-no I ju-st...- "

He cut me off with a quick kiss before getting up.

**So that was that guys. What do you think? Please leave a review and the next chapter will be done sooner than this one: I have it written already.**


End file.
